


Stevie

by malome78



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Arranged Marriage, Deception, Depression, F/M, M/M, Recovery, Stony - Freeform, Suicide Attempt, blink and you miss it mention of Buckynat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 11:19:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 35,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11850501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malome78/pseuds/malome78
Summary: Steve is the son of a live-in-nurse who returns home from two years in Paris a stunning young man, and immediately catches the attention of Tony, the playboy son of his mother's rich employers. Tony woos and wins Steve, who has always been in love with him. However, their romance is threatened by Tony's serious older brother, Bucky, who runs the family business and is relying on Tony to marry an heiress in order for a crucial merger to take place. Steve is initially elated because he has been in love with Tony since he can remember. What seems like a dream come true for Steve ends up taking a strange turn when Bucky starts spending time with Stevie. In a world of money and high society, who can Stevie trust with his heart?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Although it starts off as Stony, Stucky is endgame and is developed throughout the story.
> 
> This story wouldn't be possible without Bambammarvelous and B-weir both of these amazing people read and gave feedback, made edits, and worked with me on this story.

1.The Starks

  
Once upon a time, in a magical place called Scarsdale, about thirty miles from Manhattan, there lived a small boy on a large estate. The estate was very large indeed, and had many servants. There were gardeners to take care of the gardens, and a tree surgeon on retainer. There was a boatman to take care of the boats: to put them in the water in the spring, and scrape their bottoms in the winter. There were specialists to take care of the grounds: the outdoor tennis court and the indoor tennis court, the outdoor swimming pool and the indoor swimming pool. And there was a man of no particular title who took care of the small pool in the garden for a goldfish named George. Also on the estate there was a nurse by the name of Sara, who had been imported from Brooklyn years ago together with new vaccines. Sara was a fine nurse of considerable polish, she had a young boy named Steve.

  
It was hard, because Steve didn’t fit in with the kids from the wealthy area. Even the “poor” kids were of a higher socioeconomic stature than Steve. This made Steve have different viewpoints when it came to politics and social issues. The liberal kids didn’t like Steve because he didn’t ‘participate in the cause’- meaning he couldn’t afford to fly to DC for marches or partake in picket lines in Chicago at the drop of a hat. His asthma meant he couldn’t join in sports. He didn’t get to date, because no one was really interested- Steve was tall and gangly, with less muscle than the rest of his peers. His four years of high school were nothing to write home about; his four years at Empire State College were even less so.

  
It was the eve of the Belmont Stakes Horse Races, and as had been traditional in Scarsdale for the past thirty years, the Starks were hosting a party. It never rained on the night of the Stark party. The Starks wouldn't have stood for it. There were four Starks in all - father, mother, and two sons. Maria and Howard Stark were married and among their many wedding presents was the town house in New York and this estate for weekends. James Barnes, the elder and adopted son, graduated from Yale, where his classmates voted him The Man Most Likely To Leave His Alma Mater Fifty Million Dollars. His brother, Tony, went through several of the best eastern colleges for short periods of time, and through several high profile relationships for even shorter periods of time. He became a successful inventor and was listed on Howard's tax return as a six million dollar deduction. Life was pleasant among the Starks, for this was as close to heaven as one could get in Scarsdale.

  
The party was in full swing, and Steve could see everything going on from his perch on the tree top. Most importantly, Steve could watch Tony dance with a pretty woman with light blonde hair. Steve enjoyed watching Tony; he’d had a crush on his mother’s charge for years.

  
Tony was like a character out of a movie; he was handsome, funny, smart, and he had a good heart if you knew where to look for it. Tony was four years older than Steve, and a bit of a hero to him. He had been a protector of sorts to Steve while they were in school. Steve and Tony didn’t attend the same schools; the Starks opted to send their sons to private, and Steve’s mother could only afford public schools. However, some of the kids from the local country club Tony was friends with did attend school with Steve. Steve did not have a lot of friends. Some of his meaner classmates even thought it would be funny to jump Steve as he walked home and probably would have if Tony hadn’t pulled up and offered him a ride home in his Jaguar. Once the bullies knew Steve was on speaking terms with a Stark, they stopped trying to mess with him.  
Those car rides home were where Steve developed his habit of watching Tony. Tony was everything Steve wanted to be. Tony drove the best cars, including Formula 1 race cars. Tony was a philanthropist and inventor who had found a way to distribute free clean energy to third world countries. Tony was cultured- he knew all about art and politics and science.

  
It also helped that Steve found Tony very attractive, too. Steve knew that no one would want a person like him. Steve knew he wasn’t much to look at and that he had other obstacles on his path to acquiring Tony’s attention. Aside from not being rich like Tony’s peers, he wasn’t particularly smart and he wasn’t gifted like Tony. Tony would obviously look through him like glass. He made robots, and invented things to better the world. Tony spent time around other talented people; the kind of people who made a difference. People who belonged in the same world as Tony.

  
All Steve did was make art. Steve knew he didn’t belong here. He wasn’t employed by the Starks, he didn’t do anything to deserve living at the estate. He wasn’t worth anything to anyone. His mom helped and healed people. Tony and Howard were inventors, James and Maria had business savvy. The other staff on the estate built things, or fixed things, and made life better for everyone around them.

  
Steve’s mother was not overly fond of his infatuation with her employers’ son; she feared it was unhealthy for him to lust after someone he had little chance of obtaining. But Steve didn’t pay to close attention to his mother’s pleading to find a healthier obsession. It’s not like he had much else to do with his time, outside of school and work. He didn’t see how it could hurt to admire a man who was doing something with his life. And that night, Steve was so engrossed watching Tony dance and flirt, he didn’t hear his mother coming.

  
“Come on down from there, Stevie! Come on. You'd better go to your room and finish your putting together your portfolio.” Sara scolded.

  
“Yes ma…...who is that girl?” Steve asked, trying to hide his curiosity.

“Which girl?” Sara asked, confused.

“The one dancing with Tony.” Steve replied meekly.

“Her name is Emma Frost, her parents own Frost Diamond Mines. I think she just graduated with a PhD in psychology, though.” Sarah replied, obviously annoyed.

“I hate how she keeps giggling all the time. It’s like she’s not even listening to him , just giggling at what he says”

“You hate every girl Tony looks at. You can't go on like this about Tony all your life. You understand that? You've got to get over it.”

“Yes, Ma.”

“Stevie, I love you, and I want what's best for you. You can be whatever you want to be and can do anything you put you mind to. But you have to understand; the Starks of the world are never going to look at you as their equal. You deserve someone who is going to see you as an equal. You need to find someone who sees everything you have to offer. I don’t want to see you hurting over someone who isn’t even giving you the time of day.” Sarah explained, almost pleading.

“Yes, Ma.” Steve answered dejectedly.

“Come along, Stevie,” Sara’s said, her expression softening.

“In a minute, Ma. You go ahead. I'll be up soon.”  
With that, Sara left Steve by himself. Steve contemplated what his mother said while watching Tony choose a bottle of champagne and put two glasses in his back pocket. Eventually, Steve jumped down from the tree, startling Tony as he walked by.

“Oh, it's you, Stevie”. Tony said absentmindedly as he peered off in the distance, trying to see where Emma ran off to.

“Hey, Tony.”

“I thought I heard somebody.” Tony replied, not even making eye contact as he pushed past Steve.

“No, it's nobody.” Steve said, even though he knew Tony wasn’t listening anymore.

So Steve put his hands in his pockets and walked back to the small house in the back of the estate where he and his mother lived. On his walk home, he couldn’t help but think about what his mother said and how she was right. Tony would never see him as a desirable young man, someone whose affections he could ever return. He had actually talked to him today, and still never really saw him. Steve knew he never stood a chance of being anything more than the son of the help. It was depressing.

Dejected, he continued to shuffle back home. As Steve walked past the indoor tennis courts, he could hear Tony charming Emma. Steve couldn’t help but peek into the window and catch a glimpse of a world he would never truly be a part of.

“Tony! Yoo-hoo! Tennis, anyone?” Emma giggled.

“What do you call this, mixed singles?” Tony smirked as he walk toward Emma on the other side of the net. He was stopped by Emma’s hand placed firmly on his chest.

“Oh no, don't... no. Whatever you do, you have to stay on your side of the net.” She said coyly.

“That'll be a little difficult, Emma.” Tony stated as he dangled the champagne.

“Now, Tony, you know the rules of the game.”

“OK, I'll serve.” Tony said, popping the cork over the net. With Emma distracted by the cork, Tony reached across the net and pulled her into a kiss. Emma reciprocated and deepened it, neither minding that there was still a tennis net between them. In the background the sounds of Bruno Mars song Just The Way You Are wafted in the air. Emma and Tony danced in the empty tennis court, content to be alone in their own world. Fitting, Steve thought, that Tony would be happy spending the night with another rich person like himself. Steve approached his home even sadder than he was when he watched Tony dance. He didn’t fit in here, and he wasn’t sure what he could offer the world- let alone Tony.

 

2\. The Nurse’s Son

Steve did a good job keeping it together in front of his mother when he got home. He put a lot of effort into making sure she didn’t know how much he was hurting as he went through his art work. He had been excited when his professor first suggested Steve apply for an exclusive design school abroad. But, as the interview with the selection committee approached he became more weary. It seemed the more apprehensive he became about the meeting, the more excited his mother became. While he did what he was asked, he did it as more of a chore and not with much gusto. He was nauseous thinking about his realizations about his place in life. When he was alone, he sat on his couch, staring into space. He was never going to get accepted into the program. Steve shuffled through piles of his work, all had been given top marks at school. Now, when he looked at them he saw everything wrong about them. Steve knew he didn’t have talent. He didn’t have what it took to be a great artist. He wished his mom would let him spare himself the embarrassment.

He was too tired to pick up his sketchbook and draw; he hadn’t really had any desire to capture much of anything on paper recently. TV wasn’t an option. He didn’t have the concentration to keep up with the narratives, and no desire to watch love stories. Being surrounded by happy people was too much, even fictional ones. Being surrounded by people in general was just too much.

His mother was worse. Steve appreciated all the support, but it was stifling. It would be one thing if he had a chance of getting into the school, but he knew it was useless. Steve just wished he didn’t have to go and face failure. If he never went, he wouldn’t get rejected, and he could still dream about getting in. After tomorrow, that dream would be dead. He knew she meant well and that she cared, but nothing was going to fix this situation.

What was the point anyways? What good would a fancy degree in art do? Could he save the world with art? No. Would having a degree from a design school and Paris make Tony notice him? Probably not. He could go to art schools all over the world and learn all he could about culture and still be worlds away from Tony and the Starks. No matter what he did, he would never be good enough.

“Stevie, don’t forget to put some of your pencil drawings in your portfolio,” Sarah called out from the next room.

“Yeah Ma, I won’t,” Steve replied. He was still melancholy from his walk home.

“You know, not everyone that applied even got offered the chance to show their work Stevie, this is a good sign,” Sarah stated, guessing the reason behind her son’s lack of excitement.

“I know.” Steve really did know that studying abroad was a once in a lifetime opportunity, one that few people could take advantage of. He was lucky to be considered for the Paris College of Art and Design. He was also lucky Sarah helped him put money aside to afford all the extra costs his grants and student loans wouldn’t cover if he did get in.

“Stevie, I worry about you. You seem so blue lately. Is something bothering you?” Sarah asked, going to Steve and rubbing his shoulders.

“Why would the committee want to give me the time of day? My art isn’t special. I don’t have anything to offer the program. They probably see loads of people more talented than me. They probably won’t even pay attention to my lithographs. I was right in front of Tony today and he didn’t even see me. He talked to me, and it was still like I wasn’t there.”

“Don’t be hard on yourself Stevie. Tony’s lack of interest in you has nothing to do with a failure on your part, or even a conscious effort on his. People are attracted to who they are attracted to,” Sarah chided.

“So? It still doesn’t mean it will ever be me. It’s not even really about Tony. Why would anyone want me around? I don’t want to be around myself,” Steve said, looking at his hands.

“If you stopped putting Tony on a pedestal, maybe he would take you more seriously and less like a child. You act like a kid meeting his comic book hero when you’re near him. Of course he isn’t going to treat you like an equal. You have to stop selling yourself short.”

“You make it seem so easy, I have nothing to offer anyone. Not the art school, not Tony.”

“You don’t need Tony to notice you, or to get into art school in order to be happy and worthwhile,” Sarah reasoned.

“I can’t help that I want Tony to notice me-” Steve began to argue.

“I’m not saying you can, but whether he does or doesn’t, it doesn’t make you less special. Just like getting into art school, or not getting into art school doesn’t mean you are any less talented.”

“Mom-” Steve protested, but Sarah cut him off again.

“Steven, I think it might be good for you to go away to school next semester even if you can’t go overseas. You need to distance yourself from Tony. It’s unhealthy. You won't want to, but staying close to someone you want but can't have just isn't healthy. You need to learn to start living your life for yourself.”

“So what if I don’t get in tomorrow?”

“Then we get up tomorrow and carry on,” Sarah said simply.

Steve sat at his desk and listened to the music from the party. Steve felt guilty, guilty that he didn’t appreciate the sacrifices his mother made to send him to art school. He felt guilty he was as hung up on Tony as he was. Steve just couldn’t shake the feeling he was a waste of space. He took out a pen and paper and started writing his mother a note explaining how he was feeling and why he needed an escape. Leaving the country wasn’t enough. Steve wasn’t sure he could handle going away to art school when he didn’t even really know why he was there. What was the point of it all? What good was it to make art when he had nothing of worth to offer those around him? Steve felt helpless. Painting wasn’t going to stop people from hurting one another. Drawing wasn’t going to help with the rise of homelessness in the country. Steve couldn’t even make a difference here and now, where he lived.

He left the letter on the table by the door, and slipped out of their house. Steve walked to the garage at the back of the estate and unlocked the car he and his mother shared. Placing a pair of tube socks in the exhaust pipe, he started the car in the closed garage and waited for the carbon monoxide to take effect. He started to close his eyes and relax when he was startled awake by pounding on his window. Steve was surprised to see James glaring at him as he peered through the driver's side window. Steve looked out dumbly and rolled down the window.

“What the hell are you trying to pull punk? You trying to kill yourself here?” James growled.

“No, I was going to go out for a drive to clear my head and nodded off”.

“Let me get this straight, you decided to go for a ride so you started the car, even though you were so tired you forgot to open the garage door, and you fell asleep as soon as you turned the car on?”

Steve looked down at his lap and replied weakly “Yes”.

James sighed, “Good, because only an idiot would try and kill themselves by carbon monoxide this way. Cars nowadays emit much lower levels of carbon monoxide than before.”  
Steve blinked. “Lucky that wasn’t my plan”

“Lucky for you I had to drive Mr Frost home. He was supposed to go home with his daughter Emma, but no one knows where she is.”  
Steve opened his mouth and shut it quickly.

“It’s also lucky for you because you might have knocked down the whole garage with your sleep driving. By the way before you continue on your midnight drive, you might want these”. James handed Steve the pair of tube socks he had shoved in the exhaust pipe. “You probably should go back to your home. How would Sarah feel if she knew what you were doing? I want you to think long and hard about why you were ‘tired’ enough to stick yours socks where they don’t belong.”

“Yes James,” Steve said like a scolded child.

“You would think the son of a nurse would know better.”

Steve sheepishly turned off the car and got out. He made a move to start back toward his place when the enormity of the situation caught up with him. It would kill Sarah to know her son was so selfish. He turned to James and franticly tried to convince him not to tell his mom. The blood pounded in his ears as he heard James protest. What if he couldn't convince him to keep this quiet? His heart thudded in his chest. His hands shook as he reached out to grab James’ arm to keep him there and make him listen. His feet tingled. James was talking, but it sounded like he was underwater and far away. His vision disfigured, as if he were looking through a fish-eye lens. The everything went sideways and then black.

When Steve came back into consciousness, James was by his side on the couch in his house. Steve tried to sit up, but his head was pounding and his mouth was dry.

“Here, you need to drink this. It’s a soda, the sugar will help you feel better. You just had a panic attack and passed out. You need to regulate your blood sugar,” James stated.

“How did I get home?”

“I carried you. I wasn’t about to leave you lying in the garage.”

“Oh, thank you.” Steve hunched in on himself, trying to look small.

“Before you passed out, I was trying to tell you, I am not telling Sarah what an idiot she raised. You need to work out whatever it is that is making you feel this way, see someone who can help you, professionally.”

“What good would it do? Even if I feel better about myself it’s not going to help. I have an interview tomorrow for a post graduate program in Paris. I have to show them my portfolio. My mom is so excited and she thinks it’s going to be so great for me, but she doesn’t realize that I’m never going to get in.”

“How do you know?”

“Because I know. I’m not any good at anything.”

“You know how I pick interns out for Stark programs?”

“No.” Steve answered, confused.

“Well, I go for the person with passion. I can get a thousand people with 4.0 averages, but most of them only want it for their resume. I look for the person who wants to use our internship to change their life and change the world.” James explained.

“So, what does that have to do with me?” Steve asked annoyed.

“Do you want to get in?” James asked.

“Yeah”

“Then prove it, and put your own works in. Don’t just include your course pieces. Show that you have a passion for making things, not just going through the motions.” James suggested.

“Thanks. I’ll give it a whirl. It’s not like it can make anything worse.”

“Steve, get some help please. Take it from someone who has been where you are right now- it gets better. I promise you, it gets better. Just make sure you stick around long enough to give it a chance.” James said earnestly.

“Yes James. I’ll do that. Thank you.” Steve knew Bucky was right about what he had said. If Steve had succeeded it would have crushed Sarah. It was the selfish way out, and Steve would never want to cause anyone that type of pain.

“I’m serious, it’s okay to get help. It’s better to work through whatever is bothering you then do what you were trying. Trust me I know,” James replied, looking into Steve’s eyes for a while before leaving. Whatever he saw there seemed to satisfy him because he rose to leave then.

As Steve watched James get up off the old couch and leave, he thought over his words and decided on a course of action. Steve knew in his heart how he acted tonight was not the legacy to leave behind. While he still was unsure of his purpose he knew that if he wanted to leave a positive mark on the world, he had to be a part of it. To start making the world better around him, he would first need to do what James suggested and get professional help. He would also do everything he could to work on himself and improve his self-esteem.

Sleep seemed elusive. Even though he knew he should try and rest after his panic attack and consequent passing out, he also couldn’t get the wheels in his head to stop turning. He turned on the computer and started to do some research into ways he could help himself. After an hour the sun started to rise and Steve had compiled a list of people who specialized in providing remote therapy sessions. 

3\. Aftermath

Steve went to the interview and surprised himself by getting into the program. Four months after he tried to kill himself in his garage, he was on a plane going to Paris. The prospect of Paris and the preparations he had to make before he went gave the four months between the admissions interview and his flight overseas a purpose and structure. It helped Steve feel less like the walls were closing in on him.

Steve didn’t suddenly feel confident or figure out his purpose. Acceptance into school hadn’t made his future seem less bleak. His mother was still worried about him. She was so concerned, she confronted him the night before he left.

“And it's the best art school in the world, Stevie. If your father were alive, he'd be very happy to know that you were going there. He was the best pastry artist in Brooklyn. You get a lot of your talent from him. He had an eye for design too. All the hard work you put into your classes at Mercy College are finally paying off. I’m not saying you have to be a world famous artist, or even stick with a career in art and design, but you have a gift and you owe it to yourself to explore it. You know you aren’t going off to prison.”

“No, Ma, it's not that. I just don’t see how I can make a difference by doing art. I enjoy drawing and painting, but is it really enough?” Steve asked, touching on why he was so melancholy.

“No one says you have to make a huge statement to change the world. Being a part of it and being a good person day to day is enough Stevie. All the fights you get into for standing by your convictions shows that you care. Besides, it never hurt anyone art to go to school and polish their techniques, did it, Steve? I'll wake you at seven. The plane boards at noon. Good night”. Sarah soothed. Steve wondered if she really understood how worthless he felt and how shaken to his core he really was.

“Good night, Ma.” Steve sighed. He wouldn’t bother her with the thoughts and troubles that have been plaguing him. He knew that his depression was the root of some of them. He knew he had to follow through and seek professional help.

4\. Leaving

Steve arrived in Paris and immediately jumped into taking the research he had done at home, after the night in the garage, and used it to take a positive step. He decided to talk to a therapist on a website called “Talkspace”. He figured this way he could take sessions with someone and not have to worry about traveling for school, or there being a language barrier. The website put him in contact with a psychiatrist by the name of Dr. Abraham Erskine. They decided to try talk therapy for a little while until either Steve or the doctor deemed medication would be necessary. Dr. Erskine was funny and insightful. After a month of sessions, he was already feeling more grounded and in control. Both Steve and Dr. Erskine acknowledged that it was not a linear path.

  
The pair worked on Steve’s feeling of self worth and his self esteem issues. One of the first things he tried to help Steve realize was that he was, in fact, a badass. Steve didn’t need to be strong, or popular, or make life changing inventions to be of worth to the world. He could be a badass just by being who he was- a good man. Not the type of badass that referred to themselves as a badass, but a real honest to goodness one. A real badass is driven by values such as responsibility, justice, honor, courage, compassion, humility, integrity, and selflessness, which pretty much disqualifies most every self-proclaimed badass out there. His inherent need to make a mark on the world and his desire to make a difference for the weak and oppressed, is the mark of a true badass.

  
They worked on editing what his inner critic was telling him. Steve kept a journal of the destructive thoughts that were going through his mind and gave himself allowances. He was allowed to be uncertain of his path. Not having all of the answers was ok. He was allowed to shrug off some of the feelings of responsibility he had towards the world. While he could and should try to right the wrongs of the world, it was not all his fault and he could take time to figure out his own way to help.

Dr. Erskine also wanted him to stop looking externally for fulfillment and feelings of self worth. He explained that seeking fulfillment from others is like trying to fill a bucket with a colander- no matter how many trips you make to fill it, it still ends up empty. He also had to stop using other people’s accomplishments as a benchmark for his own feelings of success. Comparing himself to others is one of the most self destructive things he could do. Still, he struggled with the concept that he was enough. Dr. Erskine taught him that he was capable of remarkable things no matter how small or big, that even doing something to brighten anyone’s day leaves a mark on this world. He learned it was okay to be not okay.

He had his setbacks, sometimes it seemed that it was such a recursive process that he was going in circles rather than making progress. It wasn’t perfect and the road ahead was long. He still had to fight his inner voice a lot of the time. Steve also struggled to remember that the purpose of life is to live a life of purpose, to have a purpose he needed a goal, if Steve’s goal was to make the world a better place, than that was enough and that was his purpose. Despite his progress, he was still anxious about the future, but he was working through it by taking it one step at a time. Working on dropping the dead weight of guilt and focusing on making a brighter future was a challenge, but he now accepted that he was who he was supposed to be.

For the first time in a long time Steve felt hope. With his newfound hope he was able to come alive again and really experience Paris and Art School. He was done watching life from the sidelines. He was going to use this time to discover himself and start living a life worth remembering.

5\. Peggy

Other than his recovery, Steve had a new friendship to brighten his world. He seriously thought that Peggy might be the first person who really looked at him and saw him. She was amazing and was helping Steve realize his best possible self. The story of how he came to meet this amazing woman, however, was not one he was going to be sharing with the folks back home- well maybe just his mother.

Steve was walking through the student union on campus towards the library so he could grab a coffee on his way to research his next project for his design course. On route he noticed a big hulking man standing over a well dressed woman with red lipstick. The behemoth didn’t seem to be catching the clear signals the lady was giving, such as her saying “go away” and pushing him. Steve didn’t want to cause a scene and risk disciplinary action on foreign soil, but he could not simply let this man continue to interlope on the lady’s space. He marched over to the man and tapped him on the shoulder.

“What do you want? Can’t you see I’m trying to talk to this girl?” The stranger barked.

“Well, I don’t think she seems to be enjoying your company much. You should probably move along” Steve replied politely.

“Nobody asked you. Get the fuck out of here and mind your own business, asshole.” The man retorted.

“Well, I would like to do that, but you’re still bothering the nice lady.” Steve explained tersely.

The man didn’t get another chance to respond, although it is unlikely he was planning on continuing the discourse as he was rounding to hit Steve instead. The punch landed squarely on Steve’s jaw causing him to fall like a discarded doll. Before the man could round off and punch Steve a second time, the lady intervened and managed to get a fork to the man's neck.

“Just so we’re clear, this is pressed into your brachial artery. It may be dull, but I’m determined. Once you start to bleed, you’ll lose consciousness in fifteen seconds. You’ll die in ninety unless someone comes to your aid. Now, given your recent behavior, how likely do you think that is to happen? To prevent this not entirely unfortunate event from occurring, I suggest you find a new place to take up space. Do we understand each other?” She said sweetly, with a polished British accent.  
Instead of replying the man ran off looking like a man possessed. Pleased with this result the woman held out her hand to Steve. “My name is Margaret Carter, but you can call me Peggy. Now while I appreciate your assistance, I can assure you I was quite capable of solving that problem on my own. I was simply trying to avoiding a commotion. You obviously have no problem with that.”

Steve hung his head and looked abashed. “I’m sorry, I shouldn't have assumed you needed my help.” Steve took her hand and shook it firmly. “My name is Steve, and I want you to know I would have done that whether I saw that man threatening a woman or another man. I hate it when people think they can pick on others because they look poorer, or weaker, or helpless.”

“I can respect a man of convictions, I can not respect the fact that you were so quick to intervene when you are so ill equipped to protect yourself. Do you value yourself so little that you would carelessly plunge into a situation to aide a stranger only to put yourself at risk” Peggy asked, while raising an eyebrow critically.

“I didn’t realize you had the situation under control. As I said before, I wasn’t going to sit back and let whatever happened happen. So what if I got hurt? At least I would go knowing I did the right thing.” Steve replied defiantly.

“Well, I can admire your courage, but if you are going to be so bull headed you probably should learn some basic self defence skills.”

“Sign me up for wherever you learned to handle yourself like that” Steve replied with a touch of awe.

“I highly doubt you are a candidate for the Royal Air Force, being American and all,” Peggy remarked almost bored. “If you want I can show you some basic moves and help you avoid the likelihood of ending up in the ER”.

They ended up spending almost all their free time together either in the gym, or around the city. Peggy was extremely knowledgeable and cultured. She had an insider's view of the city and shared her knowledge freely with Steve. She also was frank with Steve and didn’t coddle him. Peggy was quick to give out praise when it was deserved, whether for Steve’s insights, or his progress in their personal training sessions. She was also just as quick to call Steve out when he was being foolhardy or letting his depression and anxiety ruin his self image.

Steve started blossoming from having her as a friend. He found himself having to edit his inner voice less and he was starting to believe his affirmations more. Dr. Erskine agreed that Steve’s friendship with Peggy was instrumental in his recovery, although he cautioned Steve against relying on Peggy for all his feelings of self worth. Steve was feeling confident enough that he actually started to share some of his art with Peggy and his peers.

6\. Letters home.

Sarah talked to Steve just about every night on the phone, but periodically she would receive post cards addressed to her, to share with her friends on the Stark payroll:

 

Bonjour Mes Amis:

Isn’t my French getting good? I just finished a four week course in Interior Design. I thought my class on Architectural Design was tough, but having to draw and design hundreds of chairs almost killed me. I ended up receiving poor marks on a project because the chair I made was pretty, but not strong enough to sit in.

Steve

“Well it seems you were right Sarah, Steve really seems to be coming into his own in Paris. You think he’s over that infatuation with Tony?” Happy, the Stark’s head of security asked.

“I was hoping, he doesn’t really talk too much about Tony anymore on the phone. He’s usually too busy excitedly telling me about what work of art he saw at which museum and which building had which type of design feature.” Sarah replied.

“That’s good, he’s getting a lot out of the program.”

“Yes, he is, but he still isn’t completely cured of his thoughts about Tony. See..” She handed Happy the post card and pointed to the post script.

You think Tony would want to see all my designs when I get back?

Happy sighed and shook his head. “He’s still got another eighteen months in the program right?”

Sarah laughed. “Yes, do you think that’s long enough?”

“I didn’t even think he would go to school abroad in the first place, he was so attached. So, to me, this is a great sign.” Happy stated as he walked away.

Sarah really hoped that Steve was doing as well as he sounded on the phone. Before he left he was so withdrawn and listless she was worried about what would happen when he got overseas. He really seemed to be hitting his stride at art school. She was sad he had to change continents to find his place, but she was glad it happened. She knew he had a hard time fitting in with his peers around here, but she didn’t have many options. Hopefully Steve would meet someone who saw what an amazing young man he was.

 

7\. Stark Industries Comprehensive Benefit Plan

  
Sarah was asked to report to the office with James in the morning in order to offer well checks and administer flu vaccines to the Stark Industries employees. Even though all employees of Stark Industries received full medical coverage, the Starks wanted to give their busy employees the option of having in-office access to care in the event they forgot, or put it off in favor of other family matters. The Starks also gave their employees access to world class gyms and a staff of personal trainers and a nutritionist. Sarah was always impressed with how well the Starks tried to take care of the people under them.  
Sarah was going to commute into the city with James for convenience. They decided to meet in the kitchen of the main house. That way, Sarah could see if any of the other staff needed to make appointments, and Bucky could be afforded the rare chance to touch base with everyone. Sarah had just finished compiling the list of staff on the estate she would need to visit when James came into the kitchen. Even at the early hour James was dressed impeccably.

“Morning Ms. Rogers” James greeted Sarah as he offered her a cup of Starbucks coffee in a reusable travel mug.

“Good morning sir, thank you for the coffee.” Sarah replied taking the mug from him.

“I told you to call me James, when you call me sir, it makes it sound as if you weren’t here to witness my long haired emo days.” He admonished with a wink.

Sarah smiled, “I’ve told you to call me Sarah several times over the years as well, so I believe that puts us at a stalemate.”

James gave a hearty laugh, “I’m glad you aren’t afraid to tell me what you really feel.”

He sat down and read the newspaper and drank his coffee with Sarah in companionable silence. The silence was short lived when Tony came shambling down the stairs. Tony seemed to be taken aback by the sight of James and Sarah sitting at the table drinking coffee.

“Bucky, why are you up so late? Why is Sarah having a midnight snack with you? Is everything okay?” Tony asked concerned.

James blushed at the use of his nickname. “Tony, we’re on our way to the office. Sarah is administering flu shots to the office staff today.”

Tony gave both an appraising look before breaking out into a big smile. “The office? On Sunday?” He winked at James and gave him an awkward punch on the shoulder.

James however looked as if he wanted to return the punch to Tony’s face instead. “Tony, today is Wednesday. If you ever left your lab and went into the office, you would know that.” James said evenly.

Tony seemed surprised by the knowledge James imparted. He took off his watch and shook it as if it were at fault for the missing days. “Wednesday, huh?” Tony then about faced and went back toward the basement where his lab currently resided. As he passed James, he grabbed the cup of coffee from him and drank it.

Rather than protest, James just rose and motioned for Sarah to join him as he exited the kitchen and walked toward the garage. James held the drivers side door open to Sarah and then got in so they could depart. Most people would be uncomfortable commuting to work with their employer, but Sarah enjoyed James’ company. Ever since the Starks adopted him at the age of seven, Sarah had been impressed with what a polite young man he was. James had lost both his parents in an accident on the nearby military base. Howard had known the couple through his work consulting on a defense project and took the boy in when no other family stepped forward. The Starks treated James just like they treated Tony, sending him to the best schools and giving him anything his heart desired, within reason. James repaid them by being a model son and learning the family business- something Tony had no interest in doing.

  
James had also been a patient and loving older brother to Tony. Tony was only two at the time of James’ adoption, and couldn’t remember a time in his life without Bucky around to shoulder the responsibility of guiding Tony. Tony was grateful to have Bucky to fulfill his parents wishes for one of their sons to take over the business. James was the son the Starks could parade around in public and show off to the country club crew, allowing Tony the freedom to enjoy his life and invent things as he pleased. Sarah wondered if James ever rankled over the situation. Sarah was startled out of the world of her thoughts by the sound of the phone ringing.

“Good morning Ms. Rushman. Please have the stock reports, Stark’s most current S and P report, and have a courier send an electric razor over to Tony in his lab. Please have the following message added to a card: Dear Tony, this is to remind you that you are a junior partner of Stark Industries. Our building is located at 30 Broad Street, New York City. Your office is on the 22nd floor. Our normal week is Monday through Friday. Our working day is nine to five. Should you find this inconvenient, you are free to retire under the Stark pension plan. Having been with us as a consultant for one year, this will entitle you to one hundred dollars and sixty- five cents a month, for the rest of your life.” Bucky chuckled as he hung up the phone. Sarah herself snorted, causing James attention to be drawn back over to her.

“How is your Steve doing, is he enjoying school overseas? He seem happy?” James asked, trying not to seem too interested.

“He seems to love it, but it hasn’t made him forget about him” Sarah replied distractedly.

“Huh?” James asked confused.

“I mean he loves school, but he still is concerned about matters at home more than I would like. He’ll get over him- them soon.” Sarah quickly explained. James seemed to consider what she said, looking out the window, deep in thought.

8\. Self Defense

Steve and Peggy met after classes every Monday and Friday to work on Steve’s self defense. Steve blossomed under Peggy’s no nonsense approach. Steve learned invaluable lessons about human nature and confidence from the lessons.

“One of the most important things you can take away from our time together, is to make sure you are reading body language. Your eyes lie and won’t give you all the information you need unless you make them watch for signals. Your head is going to try and fake you out; it’s part of your flight or fight response. Try and hang back before a fight starts. You need to watch shoulders. Specifically keep your eyes peeled for movement right at the collarbone; it shifts in body weight, balance will move there before the arm strikes out.” Peggy punctuated the lesson by executing an uppercut and a jab. “Did you see that there?”  
Steve concentrated and tried to pinpoint what she was talking about. The second time she tried the move he was ready and had his fists up to block the moves. “I think I know what you are talking about”.

“Once you are in the midst of a fight, your arms will be up to block. That will make watching the clavicles of your opponent hard. No matter how good you are you are never going to block every punch.” She quickly bypassed his defences to land a punch on his center mass.

“How can I watch for oncoming punches and kicks if I am busy blocking the high stuff?” Steve asked, out of breath. Steve tried to use his height and reach to get a successful punch off.

“I’m watching your hips. All the power for punches, kicks and the like in fighting comes from the hips. Watch for the telltale shifts and the beginnings of torque, then you’ll be able to react in time” Peggy replied as she ducked, and placed a light hit to Steve’s kidneys. “There’s always a give and take when you reach out to strike. You will be open to an extent, and that means you have to be willing to trade your possible fight-ender for a little pain. It’s good to know how to take a punch and even better to know how to keep moving after the distraction of a hit to the ear.”

Steve just stopped and looked dumbfounded. “What?”

“It’s important to know how to take a punch to the face. A solid pop to the forehead isn’t going to be a problem. It’ll hurt your attacker more than you. It’s knocks to the jaw and cheek that can cause unconsciousness. Face shots don’t hurt the way body ones do, but if they’re landed correctly they’ll end a fight. So, do make sure you tuck your chin when fighting. If they can’t get the uppercut in, it’ll help.” Peggy stopped moving around Steve and started unwrapping her hands a signal that their session was over for the day. She was pleased with Steve’s progress, he was picking everything up quickly. He was in control of his limbs and carried himself better. Their sessions started to have an effect on his physique too. Steve’s gangly frame now had a solid layer of muscle. The constant exercise and foot work had given Steve a certain grace to his movements and fluidity. Something still rankled her about the way he tried to shrink into himself when he was uncertain or trying something new. She knew from their talks that Steve was combating some serious issues with self esteem- something he was getting better with even in their short friendship, but still liked to rear its head.

“Have you told anyone back in the states that you are becoming quite adept at self defence?” Peggy inquired.

“No, my Ma wouldn’t really like to think I need it. My fights back home used to bother her and I don’t want her to think the habit followed me here.” Steve responded glumly.

“There is no one else you want to share this with? Maybe send a picture of all those new rippling muscles to.” Peggy teased.

“No, he wouldn’t care. He never really paid attention to me. It’s better I’m not around to be a creep watching him anymore.”

“Oh, is there someone you fancy?” Peggy asked, interest piqued.

“Yeah, but I would never stand a chance. He’s amazing. I’m just me.”

“Just you? Steve you are a thoughtful, talented man who cares so much about others. Anyone who would overlook you doesn’t know what they’re missing.” Peggy chided him gently.

“Yeah, but we might as well be from different worlds. He’s wealthy and cultured. I could never compete with the people he deals with.”

“I can’t help you with the financial discrepancies, but school is making you more cultured. You’ve learned about architecture, interior and exterior design, culinary arts, and digital design so far and you have three more semesters to go. You want to learn about science and mathematics? There are lecture series all over. Politics? Then do it.” Peggy tried to ignite a fire within him.

“What good will it do?”

“You can’t be so passive Steve, sometimes you have to fight for yourself! You want someone to pay attention to you? Make them! You are extraordinary. You just have to start believing it!”

Steve was quiet and thinking over what Peggy was saying for a bit, before responding in a quiet voice; “How do I keep his attention once I get it? I’m terrible at this. I don’t know how to date or act in public.”

Peggy beamed at him. “Well now we know what we can work on, along with the self defense lessons. You and I are going to hit the town. Pick me up tonight at eight o’clock and be ready to dance.” Peggy picked up her things and ran out before Steve could protest.

“I don’t know how to dance, I’m terrible at it!” Steve called after her.

“That’s because you don’t have the right partner!” Peggy called back, before she slammed the door.

9\. Who The Hell Is Peggy?

Sarah was really enjoying Steve’s calls home, he was so full of excitement and always sounded exhilarated. Steve regaled her with stories about what he was learning in class and his adventures with Peggy. Her son was coming into his own. She could hardly reconcile the man retelling the day's events with the sullen boy who would watch Tony. The rest of the staff also seemed pleased, when she would share a funny anecdote or story from Steve, when they asked about him. Steve still sent the occasional postcard home to share with her friends and his latest attracted a crowd in the kitchen when it came. Jarvis, the personal assistant to the Stark family, Happy, Ana, Jarvis’ wife, the nutritionist, and Angie, the personal shopper, were all excited to share news from Steve when the glossy picture of the Eiffel Tower came in the mail.

Peggy and I went to the opera last night and I learned how to decipher the different types of dress codes for formal events. One of my new friends in the fashion design program set me up with my very own tux. The entire night was wonderful. Peggy and I laughed the whole night long. It was a little embarrassing when she had to teach me about the European method of table settings. It was like that scene between the old woman and Leonardo Dicaprio in the movie Titanic.

“It seems Steve has himself quite the romance blossoming between him and this Peggy woman. I’m so glad he is over Tony,” Jarvis remarked. His wife Ana, touched his arm and motioned to the rest of the message:  
Peggy is like the sister I never had. I can’t wait to impress Tony with all the things I’ve learned. If only he could see me now.  
Everyone let out an exasperated sigh. “It seems you spoke too soon dear,” Ana chided. The group was about to pry some more information about Peggy from Sarah when Tony stormed into the kitchen.  
“Jarvis!” Tony barked, “Where is Bucky?”

“Hey Tony, Sarah got a postcard from Stevie, he wrote something about you in it.” Angie remarked. She ignored the dirty looks her friends were shooting her and held out the postcard to Tony, who blinked, and then disregarded the postcard all together. He was momentarily distracted by this information.  
He looked confused, as if he were trying to figure out who Stevie was and why he should care. He glanced over at Sarah and a look of understanding flashed over his face, as if he just solved a challenging puzzle, and then looked back at Jarvis before snarling at him again. “I need to find out what that calculating son-of-a-bitch is playing at!”

“Sir, it’s 2pm. James will still be at the office for at least another three hours.” Jarvis replied, unconcerned by Tony’s foul mood.

“Wait till I get my hands on him, I’m going to tear his arm off!” Tony snarled as he slammed a newspaper onto the table and stormed off.

Once the door slammed shut, Sarah felt it was safe to speak again, “What is his problem?”

“Didn’t you hear? Tony is getting married!” Angie replied with a gum snap.

“To whom? I was unaware he was seeing someone.” Ana asked.

“Why it's right here in OK! Magazine. He’s marrying Virginia Potts, the daughter of General Potts.”

“Poor Stevie.” Happy exclaimed.

“It’s not like he would have had a chance anyways.” Ana said sadly.

10\. An Arranged Marriage

Tony stormed into the Stark Industries building with the fury of a man possessed. When he made it to the secretary’s station, his eyes narrowed at the petite redhead behind the desk who appeared to be smirking at him. Tony immediately recognized Natalia Rushman, the head administrative assistant and Bucky’s right hand. The woman gave him the creeps, but he wasn’t going to let that stop him today.

“Natalia! Is he in? Is my brother in?” Tony demanded.

“Yes, Mr. Stark, but he's very busy,” Natalia stated, feigning respect.

“I want to see him,” Tony whined.

“Well, how about, uh, 3:30 this afternoon?” she replied sweetly. She was clearly enjoying this. Tony cursed himself for hitting on her that one time.

“I want to see him now!” Tony winced, aware that he sounded like a petulant child and not like the Junior Partner he was.

“I'm sorry. I have my orders. He's working with the lawyers on the plastics deal.” She smirked again. Tony knew for a fact she was enjoying this.

“Miss Rushman, you are going to press that button, or I'll break that door down using a battering ram!” Tony groaned with exasperation.

“Resorting to violence already, Tony?” Natalie asked as she arched an eyebrow, clearly amused.

“Make up your mind!” Tony shouted.

Natalia pressed a button and the automatic door swung open. As Tony passed, she handed him a visitor pass. “You’ll need to wear this since your access codes have expired due to lack of use.”

Tony glanced at it before he charged past. Then he turned on his heels and walked backwards in order to maintain eye contact with Natalia as he replied “I don’t like people handing me things”. He winked as the door shut again. Once he found Bucky’s office, he charged in without knocking.

“Bucky! I want to talk to you!” Tony demanded.

“Ask Miss Rushman for an appointment,” Bucky replied. “Although if you ask for it to be with Bucky, she won’t make it”.

“Don't give me that appointment business! I'm mad! I'm really pissed off.” Tony explained.

“All right, gentlemen, I'll be ten minutes.” Bucky rose from the table and gestured to the door. Tony seems surprised when ten men stood from the boardroom table and filed out. In his anger, he didn’t realize Bucky wasn’t alone. Turning to Tony, Bucky said, “If I had known all it was going to take to get you into the office was to piss you off, I would have done it ages ago. Now, what's the trouble?”

In response, Tony slammed a magazine onto the table. “How did this gossip rag decide to print this?”

“What?” Bucky asked innocently.

"’It looks like wedding bells for Tony Stark. The girl is Virginia Potts of the Oyster Bay Potts.’" Tony read with anger.

“Well, congratulations!” Bucky beamed, not seeing why Tony was upset.

“Did you plant this?” Tony accused.

“Me?! I thought it was common knowledge about you and Virginia Potts. You like her, don't you?” Bucky replied.

“I like her a lot” Tony said begrudgingly.

“Well?” Bucky asked exasperatedly.

“I like a lot of women a lot. Men too for that matter!” Tony stated.

“You can say that again.” Bucky remarked, as he dug around his drawer.

Tony watched Bucky, confused as to what he could be looking for when he was trying to have an important conversation with him. He jumps back when Bucky suddenly pulls out a gun. “What are you gonna do with that gun?” Tony asked nervously.  
Instead of responding Bucky leveled the gun at Tony, and then turned and shot into a barrel near him.

“Put that thing away, Bucky” Tony exclaimed.

Bucky shrugs and puts the gun back in his drawer, then walked over to the barrel and removed a large plastic disk. “Look at that. The greatest plastic ever made. Not a scratch on it. I wonder how this would stand up against a rocket launcher.” He walked over to the intercom and pressed a button. “Miss Rushman, call Colonel Phillips on Governors Island and ask if we can borrow a rocket launcher.”

Through the intercom you could hear Natalia reply with amusement. “Yes, Mr. Barnes”.

“To get back to my problem, if you don't mind.” Tony insisted.

Bucky ignored him and held out his hand, “Lend me your lighter.”

Tony doesn’t let Bucky’s distractions keep him from continuing after he hands over his lighter to Bucky. “Get this straight, Bucky. I have no intention of marrying Virginia Potts”

Bucky didn’t seem phased by Tony’s outburst “Doesn't burn, doesn't scorch, doesn't melt. How about that!”

“Look, Bucky. I've been in relationships before. I've had it. I've had it three times. It always ends badly for everyone involved.” Tony pleaded.

“Yeah, but this is the first time the family approves, because for once you're gonna settle down and do something constructive. Taste it.” Bucky replied, holding the plastic in front of Tony’s mouth.

Tony leaned back to avoid having the plastic piece forced into his mouth. “What's so constructive about marrying Virginia Potts?” Tony asked.

Once again Bucky ignores Tony and thrusts the plastic toward Tony’s mouth. “Taste it.” He insisted.

Knowing that Bucky is never going to let it rest, Tony sticks out his tongue and licks the disk. “It's sweet.” Tony drolled with an accompanying roll of his eyes.

“That's right. It's made of sugar cane.” Bucky remarked excitedly.

A lightbulb goes on in Tony’s head. “Sugar cane. Wait a minute. This wouldn't have anything to do with the fact the Potts own the largest holdings of sugar cane, would it?” Tony accused.

“Second largest. The largest have no child” Bucky replied, unconcerned by his brothers outrage. He slides the plastic shield back into the barrel.

“It's all beginning to make sense. Mr. Potts owns the sugar cane. You own the formula for the plastics, and I'm supposed to be offered up as a human sacrifice on the altar of industrial progress! Is that it?” Tony states, incensed.

“You make it sound so vulgar. As if the son of the hot-dog dynasty were being offered in marriage to the daughter of the mustard king. Surely, surely you don't object to Virginia just because her father happens to have 20 billion dollars? That's very narrow-minded of you” Bucky admonished.

“Just one thing you overlooked. I haven't proposed, and she hasn't accepted.” Tony retorted mulishly.

“Oh, don't worry. Howard proposed, and Mr. Potts accepted.” Bucky explained.

“Did he kiss him?” Tony muttered under his breath.

“Now look, Tony. Virginia is one of the loveliest girls around. Sooner or later you're gonna propose to her anyway. I'm only trying to help you make up your mind.” Bucky explained.

“Then why don't you marry her?” Tony grumbled.

“Me?” Bucky asked, as if it were a joke.

“Well, what's so funny? You want to die an old maid?” Tony asked.

“Well, I was just thinking that if I were able to get married, I'd have to take a laptop, two assistants and four corporation counselors along on the honeymoon. I'd be unfaithful to my spouse every night of my married life, with vice presidents, boards of directors, accountants. This... this is my home. No spouse would ever understand it.” Bucky explained wistfully. He stares out his office window, toward a ledge and with a far off look in his eye.

  
Tony seems to know what Bucky is thinking about and tries to distract him from his thoughts. “Well, neither can I. You've got all the money in the world.”

Tony’s statement seemed to do the trick. Bucky snaps out of his thoughts and narrows his eyes at Tony. “Well, what's money got to do with it? If making money were all there was to business, it'd hardly be worth while going to the office. Money is a by-product.”

Tony, afraid the moment hasn’t passed, needles Bucky a little bit more, “Well, what's the main objective? Power?”

Bucky looks like he ate something bitter, “Ah! That's become a dirty word.”

“Well, then, what's the urge? You're going into plastics now. What will that prove?” Tony asked.

Bucky scoffed. “Prove? Nothing much. A new product has been found, something of use to the world. A new industry moves into an undeveloped area. Factories go up. Machines are brought in. A harbor is dug, and you're in business. It's purely coincidental, of course, that people who've never seen a dime before, suddenly have a dollar. And barefooted kids wear shoes and have their teeth fixed and their faces washed. What's wrong with a kind of an urge that gives people libraries, hospitals, baseball diamonds and, uh, movies on a Saturday night?” He pauses to walk over to the intercom again. “Miss Rushman, will you please send in the support staff?”

“Yes, Bucky.” She replies sweetly, but you can hear the smirk in her voice.

“Jesus Bucky! Now you make me feel like a heel. If I don't marry Virginia, some kid's gonna be running around barefoot with cavities in his teeth.” Tony remarks almost guiltily.

“Here. Look at this stuff. You'll fly in a plane made of it. You'll wear a suit made of it and before we're through with it, you'll probably be able to eat it! After Potts sells us his company we’ll be all set. We're organizing Stark Plastics. Stark Construction is ready with the blueprints. Stark Shipping bought nine more freighters to handle the traffic.” Bucky explains.

“You mean the wheels are in motion already?” Tony exclaims with annoyance and surprise.

“That's exactly what I mean.” Bucky replies.

There is a rapid knock on the door and Bucky opens it, ushering in a number of various interns. He helps them climb on a plastic sheet laid across two saw horses that were set up in the corner. “Now, would you mind demonstrating the weight test to Mr. Stark, please?” Bucky requests.  
Bucky grabs Tony by the hand and forces him up onto the sheet as well. “Oh, Bucky, I'll take your word for it.” Tony protests.

Bucky ignores him and holds him in place. “Up you go”.

The plastic warps a bit under his weight and the combined weight of everyone else. “Now, wait a minute.” Tony exclaims nervously.

“I want you to see how resilient it is. Bounce, please.” Bucky instructs. Everyone except Tony jumps up and down. The plastic sheet wobbles and resorts back to it’s original form. “Some plastic, eh? We're planning on a summer wedding so we can get in on this year's sugar crop.” Bucky continues.

“Yeah.” Tony remarks glumly. He knows it's futile arguing, he already lost the argument.

“Cheer up Tony, I think you’re going to be very happy.” Bucky smiles victoriously.

11\. Homecoming

  
“Mom, I just finished packing all my things and cleaning up my suite. I have my passport, my plane tickets, and my boarding pass.” Steve explains exasperated.

“I know you’re ready Stevie, but you can’t blame me for being worried.” Sarah explained. “My only son has been gone for almost two whole years and I don’t want anything to get in the way of him returning home.”

“It’s been a long time, although it doesn’t feel like it.” Steve smiles. “I wonder if you’ll even recognize me when you see me tomorrow night!”

“A mother would know her son anywhere. I have to say, I was nervous when you told me it was okay to donate all your clothes to the charity drive”

“When I tell you that my time with Peggy was transformative, I wasn’t kidding. I’ve gained seventy-five pounds. My asthma barely acts up at all anymore.”

“Maybe I won’t recognize you. I will simply have to look for the most cultured man in the airport.” Sarah joked.

“Mom, you don’t have to go into the city to meet me. I’ve already sent most of my stuff over, through airmail and Fedex. I’m going to take the commuter train into Scarsdale station. Just meet me there.”

“If you insist.” Sarah hesitated a minute before continuing. “I have something I need to tell you before you come home, I didn’t want to bother you during finals and the stress of getting ready to come home”.

“Just tell me Ma, I’m not a fragile little kid anymore” Steve urged, dread creeping into his voice.

“Tony is engaged to be married. I know you have purposely avoided talking about him and asking after him too much because you know it would upset me, but I don’t want you to be caught off guard when you get home.” Sarah explained cautiously.

Steve laughed warmly. “Nothing like attacking the elephant in the room head on. Ma, you don’t need to worry. Someone across the way is playing La Vie en Rose. It is the French way of saying, ‘I am looking at the world through rose-colored glasses’ and it says everything I feel. I have learned so many things. Not just how to capture the emotion of a moment in a painting, or when the proper time to wear cufflinks is, but a much more important lesson. I have learned how to live, how to be in the world and of the world and not just to stand aside and watch. And I will never, never again run away from life, or feel I am not enough for anyone, either. As Peggy would say, I know my worth.”  
Steve spoke with such conviction that Sarah couldn’t help but be proud at how grownup and confident Steve sounded. She also was a little sad. She knew no matter how hard she tried, Steve wouldn’t listen and she couldn’t protect him from heartbreak anymore.

12\. Love Thy Neighbor

After a long flight, Steve was tired and ready to go home. He was dressed to impress, however, wanting his mother to see firsthand how therapeutic his two years abroad really were. He was dressed for the spring weather in a pair of light searsucker pants and a blue linen shirt. His friends in the fashion design department had helped him cultivate a capsule wardrobe, from the various consignment stores across Paris. While he wasn’t wearing the trendiest designers, he was confident he had a wardrobe comprised of classic staples that would hold its own against his peers.

Even Steve’s body language spoke of the work he had done with Peggy and Dr. Erskine. Steve knew his worth and was confident in his place in the world. He was not going to step aside and let people overlook him or count him out. He was going to do his part in making the world better and stand up for those who couldn’t help themselves. Before returning home, he had landed a job designing campaign posters for a local humans right watch dog’s office; Steve was proud of the fact that his gifts could be used to change the world.

Steve’s phone chimed with a text from his mother. The class she enrolled in to keep her medical knowledge ran late that afternoon, and she wasn’t going to be there to pick him up for some time. Steve convinced her it would be better if he took a taxi home and met her there. He didn’t want their reunion to become a stressful thing. Steve didn’t have long to wait before a car pulled up to him. It was a really fast response time for the taxi he called.

Steve was delighted when he recognized Tony’s Jaguar. It surprised him when Tony came barreling around the car and stopped to check him out. It amused him when Tony didn’t recognize him.

“Taxi, sir? Cheapest rates in Scarsdale” Tony asked, laying on the charm.

Steve couldn’t help but laugh. “Well hello! How are you?”

Tony was confused and paused for a beat. “Well, I'm fine. How are you? And I might add, who are you?”

“Who am l?” Steve threw his head back and let go of a hearty laugh.

“Am I supposed to know?” Tony asked dumbfounded. You could almost see him going through every celebrity and politician he knew of.

“Come to think of it, no, you're not supposed to know.” Steve replied smugly.

Tony let it go. People were weird when they thought they were important. “Are you stranded?”

“My ma was supposed to pick me up, but something happened.” Steve replied, curious about how long it would take Tony to figure out who he was.

“Whoever your mother is and whatever happened, I'll be eternally grateful. That is, if I can give you a lift.”

“You certainly can. You can drive me home.” Steve exclaimed excitedly.

Tony was delighted to spend more time with the man he thought was just a handsome stranger. “Good! I'll get your bags. Where do you live?”

“Coulson Lane” Steve replied wondering if it would dawn on Tony who he was.

“Coulson Lane? Say, that's where I live!” Tony exclaimed.

“Really?” Steve said with feigned incredulousness.

“Sure. We must be neighbors, and if there's one thing I believe in, it's ‘Love thy neighbor’." Tony stated with a wink.

“Oh, so do I.” Steve said emphatically.

“You mind if I put Tony in the back?” Steve asked while holding up a cat carrier.

“Tony, you named your cat Tony?” Tony exclaimed excitedly.

Steve let loose another laugh, this time he was laughing so hard he grabbed Tony’s shoulder for support. “Well, what else would you name a creature that thinks it's a god, and does what it wants without consequence?”

Tony eyed Steve suspiciously at that comment. “That's funny. My name's Tony, too.”

Steve cackled with delight “That is funny, isn't it?”

The drive home took about twenty minutes, and Tony was using all of them to figure out who the attractive mystery man in his car was. “Are you, uh, sure you don't want to tell me your name?” Tony asked. He was getting frustrated. He didn’t like feeling like he was the only one who didn’t have all the facts.

Steve didn’t seem to mind that Tony was in the dark, “Positive. I'm having much too much fun.”

“All right, if you want to play games ... Have you always lived here?” Tony asked with determination.

Steve beamed at him and replied, “Most of my life.”

Although Tony was still annoyed that he couldn’t figure out the point of the stranger's game, he couldn’t help being drawn in by his wide open smile. “I could've sworn I knew every pretty face in the tri-city area.”

Steve smiled even wider “I could've sworn you took in more territory than that.”

Tony scowled at that remark. He had a well deserved reputation, but he did not like the fact that he knew less about his passenger than they knew about him. “This is maddening. I know I've seen that face before. Let me see your profile again. I know I know you. I have a feeling I've seen you ... with your mother. Wait a minute. Is your mother Doctor Starratt?”

Steve looked him in the eye. “Not even close”.

Tony felt he was getting closer to the truth. “It's funny. I keep seeing her with a stethoscope. Oh, come on. Give us a hint. What does your mother do?”

Steve thought about this for a second. “She's in the medical field, alright”.

Tony mulled over that information for a minute “Research and Development? Medical Trials. Does she run Pfizer?” Steve shook his head. “Is she on the board of New York Presbyterian?” Tony asked. Steve smiled and shook his head again. “Is she a surgeon? A famous oncologist? Is she in Doctors without borders?” Tony continued, getting frustrated.

Steve decide to have mercy and give him a clue. “She is in private practice.”

Tony seized on that tidbit of information, “Does she have any famous patients?”

Steve gave beatific smile, “You could say her sole clients are some of the most important people in the area”.

“I bet my brother Bucky, or my father Howard know who she is.”

Steve nodded, “They certainly do. In fact you could say they rely heavily on her medical knowledge to run Stark Industries.”

This bit of knowledge suprised Tony, so much so he missed the fact Steve was directing him to turn into his own estate. “They do?” Tony asked with awe and wonder. This guy's mother must be one of the best doctors around.

“Drive straight back to the guest quarters” Steve directed, highly amused Tony didn’t realize they were on his property yet.

“I feel so stupid I could kill myself” Tony remarked. It had been a long time since someone was able to keep him in the dark for so long.

“You'll be alright in a minute.” Steve stated. He couldn’t wait for Tony to realize where they were.

“I know this seems trite, but I’m not pulling a line. I really do know you from somewhere.” Tony said as he looked around to take in where he was.

Steve cuts him off. “Here we are. This is where I live”.

Tony parked the car and got out, “You don't live here!” He exclaimed with annoyance. He hated being made the fool.

Tony’s annoyance seemed to please Steve. “Yes, I do.”

“I live here.” Tony stated as he crossed his arms.

Steve turns and smiles at him again and waves. “Hi, neighbor!”

Tony was about to demand answers from Steve when Jarvis, Sarah, Angie, Ana, and Happy come pouring out of the kitchen. Sarah ran up to Steve and through her arms around Steve’s neck.

“Stevie, I’ve missed you so much. You’re right, I wouldn’t have recognized you if I had picked you up at the station”.

Happy pushes his way past a slack jawed Tony and claps Steve across the back. “Stevie, you look like you could bench press a car. I didn’t know art school was so physical”.

Jarvis and Ana pulled him into a hug next. “We’re glad you’re home. It hasn’t been the same without you hanging around up in the trees, scaring us half to death.” Ana says. Steve ducks his head at the mention of his former pastime. Jarvis chimes in to distract the attention away from Steve, so he can get his bearings again.

“Your postcards belied how much you’ve changed. I can’t wait until you let us look at the designs you spoke of.” Tony’s interest piqued at that. He hadn’t known Steve had done technical work at school as well as fine arts.

It was Tony’s turn to blush when Angie started talking. “I had offered your Ma to go pick you up when I found out she couldn’t make it but it looks like the young Mr. Stark was feeling particularly gentlemanly. It’s so nice of you to take time out of your day assisting an old childhood friend.” She gave Tony a knowing look.

Tony shifted uncomfortably. “Well it was no trouble at all.” he turned to Steve who was still smiling at him. “In the interest of being neighborly and all, do you want to go out tonight and catch up.” Tony opened the trunk to help Steve with his things. “I seem to have missed out on some things since I’ve last seen you.”

Steve smiled widely, ignoring the looks his mother and his friends were giving him. “That would be nice.” The staff started to dissipate, not wanting to intrude on what was becoming a moment between the two. Sarah took one of Steve’s bags into their house, not wanting to witness what she was sure was a trainwreck waiting to happen, any longer.

Tony had to hold himself back from giving a fist pump. “Good. We'll go out on the town. We'll drive to New York, have a quick drink at the Stork, and then, uh, go somewhere for dinner. I know a wonderful little French restaurant on First Avenue.” Tony stopped and considered what he said. “Well, I guess you wouldn't think so much of it after Paris.” Tony started to backtrack.

Steve took pity on Tony’s sudden insecurity and stopped him. “I'll love it!”

Tony tried to recoup some of his swagger. He didn’t know why he was so nervous talking to Steve all of a sudden. “Then we'll go dancing, and when they throw us out of El Morocco, we'll mosey on down to the Village. You like rock bands?”

Steve smiled “Yes.”

Tony was encouraged by this “I know the greatest. It's ...” Tony stopped as a realization hit him that made his face fall. “Oh, wait a minute, I completely forgot. We're- we're having a big party at the house here tonight.” Tony was so disappointed. He was looking forward to trying to solve the puzzle of how little Stevie became such a breathtaking man.

Steve didn’t seem overly concerned by the change in plans. “With an orchestra and dancing?”

Tony answered cautiously, holding out hope he could still get to spend time with Steve before he was scooped up by another. “Yes.”

“Well, that'll be even more fun.” Steve seemed happy at the prospect of attending one of his parents’ parties.

Tony couldn’t remember a time where he actually saw Steve attending one of the parties growing up. He didn’t want Steve to force himself to attend something that wasn’t his speed. Not when Tony could think of so many better things he could do with Steve alone. “Ooh, I don't know. A lot of dull people around. Family stuff, you know?”

Steve looked at Tony and then ducked his head, his peered out coyly from underneath his impossibly long lashes up at Tony. “I don't mind, Tony, as long as you're there.” Tony didn’t know why put those words sparked a possessive feeling deep within him. He didn’t know whether he wanted to grab Steve and kiss him and own him, or hug him and shelter him.

Tony was about to act on his urge to kiss Steve, he took both of Steve’s hand and held them. As he was about to draw him close, Sarah poked her head out the door.

“Steve, stop taking up any more of poor Tony’s time and come see your mother!” Steve blushed again and let go of Tony’s hand.

“Mom, I’ll be up in a minute. I just have to grab the rest of my bags from Tony’s car.” Steve turned back to Tony and said, “I have a new tux one of my friends made for me while I was at school. I can’t wait to show it off tonight”. There was a tentative tone to his statement, almost like he thought Tony would change his mind.

Tony captured Steve’s hand and brushed his thumb across the knuckles. “I can’t wait to see it.”

Steve seemed to be reassured by the gesture. “I’ll see you tonight.”

Tony brushed his free hand across Steve’s cheek and let go of Steve’s other hand after giving it a squeeze. He watched as Steve walked into the house where his mother was waiting. A soft smile spread across his face. Tony stood next to his car, considering his good luck that he had been the one to pick Steve up. Tony was sure he wouldn’t have gotten the chance to reunite with him if he hadn’t.

Bucky was standing in the door to the Stark’s kitchen drinking a cup of coffee and witnessed the whole scene. A dark look spread across his face. It wasn’t just because Tony could risk the new business deal. Bucky knew how fickle his brother was and how quickly he could lose interest in his partners, once the novelty wore off. He remembered that night almost two years ago and how broken Steve was as a young man. While it was obvious that Steve had done a lot of growing while he was away, Bucky knew how mercurial depression and recovery were first hand. He never wanted to see anyone feel as alone and useless as Steve obviously felt that night. Especially if it was caused by his brother’s actions.

Tony was aware of Bucky’s presence when he turned around and made his way back into the Stark home.

“Did you recognize who that blonde beefcake was? That was Stevie. That scrawny kid who used to whip around corners every time he saw one of us coming near him? His lip always split from a fight? How do those lips look now?”

“They look the same as they did before. You know he used to have a crush on you, right? He used to spend every second watching you like you were a celebrity. You never used to give him the time of day.” Bucky insisted, grabbing Tony’s head between his hands so he had no where to look, but in his eyes.

“Huh, you’d think I’d remember that.” Tony answered shaking Bucky’s hands off and wandered to the other side of the room.

“Tony” Bucky interrupted evenly. “Do you know what you’re doing?”

Tony either ignored the implications in Bucky’s question, or didn’t care. “I wonder what they taste like? Do you think he’s been seeing someone while he was away? He really is something now!” Tony mused, missing how Bucky’s hands started to ball up into fists.

“Tony, I want you to think long and hard about what the cost of your actions could be, before you continue with whatever plan you have with Steve.” Bucky stated, allowing the weight of his words to sink in.

“Relax Bucky, Stevie isn’t going to cost the family anything. He’s not that kind of person.” Tony reassured.

“Not every cost has to do with money.” Bucky cautioned before he turned and walked away. He hoped Tony would do the right thing. Tony wasn’t a bad guy, he just didn’t always let his heart catch up to his brain.

13\. Warnings

Steve felt as light as air as he prepared for the party. Sarah held her tongue taking in the scene before her. Steve was trying on various shirts that he brought home with him, trying to find the exact one that would satisfy him. She wanted to be happy for her son, Steve seemed happier and more at ease in his skin than she had ever seen him, but the whole thing rankled with her. Unable to keep her peace any longer, she walked over to Steve and pulled him by the arm toward their couch.

“Steve, don’t you think you are getting ahead of yourself?” She asked tentatively.

“What do you mean Ma?”

“Well, you seem to be putting a lot of effort into getting ready for a date with a man who is engaged to someone else,” Sarah explained gently.

“Oh, that…. I know mom. You told me already. Wait till you see what I brought you from Paris.” Steve seemed nonplussed.

“I don’t want to see you upset.”

“Ma, you don’t have to worry about me. I meant what I said. I know my own worth. I’m not going to chase after Tony if he doesn’t want me.”

“Then you don't care?”

“Not too much. After all, he's not married yet.”

“I don't like that. I don't like the sound of it.”

“But don't you see, everything has changed? Tony wants me, he was practically tripping over himself to take me out.”

“Stevie, nothing has really changed. He is still Tony Stark, you are still the son of the help. Tony is still getting married.”

“It doesn’t make a difference who he is, don’t you see. People actually see me now.”

Sarah just patted Steve on the shoulder and got up from the couch. No matter how much you love your kids, you can’t always protect them from themselves. Steve was a grown man and he would find his own way. All she could do is warn him, and be there for him after it all fell apart.

14\. Debutante

The party was in full swing and Tony was looking around nervously. He couldn’t wait to spend time with Stevie after seeing him earlier. Tony just didn’t think through his plan to have Steve attend the party. Tony wanted time to spend with Stevie, but now he had to deal with his fiance Virginia, Bucky, who didn’t approve of his sudden infatuation, and his parents.

Virginia was trying valiantly to capture Tony’s attention.

“Tony, the wedding is right around the corner. How are you coping?” Virginia asked, pulling Tony onto the dance floor.

“I’m fine.” Tony answered, using his position on the floor to look for Steve.

“Is this what you want? I feel like we’re being rushed into this. I know it was our parents idea, but we’ve been friends for ages.” Pepper asked, trying to draw Tony into a conversation.

“It still feels a little middle ages to me”. Tony agreed.

“I’ve been involved in worse business deals.” Virginia shrugged.

“I’m not really sure why our parents are so insistent on a wedding. There are better ways to solidify a business partnership” Tony replied, annoyed.

“My father wants to make sure that I’m taken care of, he’s a little old fashioned and doesn’t understand that women can be CEO’s of their own companies. I am quite capable of negotiating my own positions and for my own interests in this business deal.” Virginia retorted, seeming nonplussed.

“Then why go through with it?” Tony was seriously confused as to why two adults were allowing themselves to be manipulated.

“My father will not sign over his interests in the sugar cane plantation to Stark Industries otherwise. He is worried about Bucky taking controlling interest in the plastics merger because he isn’t a true Stark. He thinks you’re a PR nightmare waiting to happen because you’re bisexual and therefore flighty and untrustworthy. Howard is going to retire someday, as father also plans to do, after selling Stark Industries the company.”

“So why not let you run the company?” Tony inquired angrily.

“I’m a woman and therefore not suited for business, despite having an MBA and having done the leg work for the Potts interest for the deal. In fact Buck- James and I have been working hand in hand on all the details. I actually believe that the plastic deal will be a great venture and lucrative for all parties. Bucky and I have already talked about the semantics of how this will work. When he approached me about his concerns over my father’s stubbornness to let me take the lead on behalf of our company.” Pepper said in a blase manner.

“Do you want to marry me?” Tony asked, stopping his movements.

“The whole marriage was my idea. He knows I’m planning on divorcing you and taking control over the plastics business as part of the divorce settlement,” Virginia explained with a bored voice.

“So you aren’t in love with me? No white house with a picket fence and three point two kids?” Tony demanded.

“Tony, we dated in college, around the time you earned your third master's degree. You are one of the smartest, kindest people I have ever met-” Virginia started before being interrupted.

“Thank you.” Tony cut her off.

“You didn’t let me finish. You are also volatile, self centered, and self destructive.” Virginia finished.

“Gee thanks. It couldn't have been all bad,” Tony whined.

“You mean like the night we danced and then we went out on the roof, and you left to get me a drink and didn't come back, and left me there - alone? Is that what you mean? Tony we decided years ago that we’re better off as friends.” Virginia said gently.

“So how long are we going to be married?” Tony asked, annoyed. He couldn’t believe that they had to execute such a convoluted plan so one of the most competent women he knew could take control of a deal that was rightfully hers to begin with.

“A year or so, enough time for me to prove myself to the Stark board of directors and the public so that the stocks don’t take a hit when the divorce hits the papers.”

“So we both have to be celibate for a year, maybe more?” Tony asked incredulously.

“No, it’s not like we haven’t been bedfellows before, and I honestly don’t care if we want to see other people as long as it’s discreet.” Pepper explained.

“And Howard and Bucky know all of this?” Tony asked agitated.

“Bucky, yes. Howard, no. I don’t think he would want to go through with all the subterfuge. I think he would stop the deal on principle if he didn’t think it was what we both honestly wanted. Bucky has been doing a great job of convincing him we’re in love.” Pepper rationalized.

“I highly doubt Howard cares about my part in this and it’s effect on my happiness. I do agree that if he knew the reasoning behind this on your dad’s part he would figure out a way to make the deal happen without Pott’s Incorporated, just as a fuck you to your father” Tony considered.

“You two are so alike. He cares about you more than you think.” Pepper soothed.

“Really? You and I must know different Howard Stark’s. He is a cold calculating man. The happiest day of his life was when I left for MIT,” Tony stated bitterly.

“He always told me you were his greatest success.” Pepper explained.

“Well, he has Bucky to run SI and be the perfect son. You know, I get why you didn’t tell Howard, but why did you and Bucky keep me in the dark?” Tony said with hurt in his voice.

“Tony you are so passionate, you would have done something stupid like punch my father out. Now, you know the reason, how do you feel?” Pepper asked.

“Honestly? Better. I want to stick it to your father by letting you manipulate him into the palm of your hand.” Tony admitted begrudgingly.

The two continued dancing for a few more songs. They were still chatting and joking around when Virginia’s father came up to them. He approached Tony and gave him a big clap across the back, one that was so strong Tony staggered.

“Aren’t you two such a sweet couple!” Her father boomed.

“Virginia is a lovely woman, I’m a lucky man.” Tony answered.

“You bet your ass you are. You need a good woman in your life. Now you can stop all this ‘experimenting’ bullshit.” Her father stated.

“Just because I’m in a heteronormative relationship, it doesn’t magically make me straight.” Tony explained clearly annoyed.

“Oh, it’s safe to admit it was just a phase. Either you were doing it for attention, or you needed an excuse for being so promiscuous and selfish. Virginia will put an end to that. She’s a hell of a woman.” Pepper’s father said dismissively.

“Hello, promiscuity isn’t bad. Seeing bisexual people as inherently unfaithful, confused, and untrustworthy is. Cheaters come in all different sexual orientations. It’s not exclusively monopolized by bisexual people. Weren’t you awfully cozy with your secretary before your wife left?” Tony said smugly.  
Pepper’s dad choked on his drink and sputtered. It looked like he was turning an awful shade of puce. Pepper stepped between the two men and let loose a laugh.

“Oh Tony, you are such a joker. I can’t believe I am so lucky to have both the important men in my life right here.” Pepper said with another laugh.

“Pepper-” Her father tried to interject.

“Daddy, Tony was just telling me about his plans for our vows. He’s writing his own”

That seemed to cause her father to forget Tony’s previous insult. “In my day men didn’t engage in such prissy bullshit.” he said as he shook his head and walked away.

Once he was out of earshot Tony turned to Pepper and leaned in. “You think if bring my boyfriend to the wedding and tell him we’re having a threeway on our honeymoon he’ll keel over and die?”

“Tony! That’s horrible!”

“Me wishing death on your father, or wanting to bring my boyfriend?”

“The part about my father. I don’t care if your boyfriend attends the wedding. I am surprised he is okay with you getting married though. Who are you seeing?”

“Well, it isn’t a formal thing yet, but a childhood friend just got back into town. I want to climb him like a tree.”

Steve appeared, emerging from the tree line. Once he spotted Tony, his eyes lit up. Pepper watched Tony and Steve make eye contact as Steve made his way through the gaggle of guests.

“You know, if that’s him I might actually be down for that threesome.” Pepper joked.

“I saw him first Pep. Aside from that it might be a problem, because I don’t know if he knows I’m engaged. I kind of only ran into him today.” Tony explained embarrassed.

“Tony! You have to explain everything to him!” Pepper exclaimed.

“Well, he’s the son of our family’s private nurse, so I’m sure she’s mentioned it.” Tony clarified.

“That’s little Stevie? The boy who used to follow you around. He still looks at you like you hung the moon. Tony you have to be honest with him. You know he used to have the biggest crush on you. I hope you aren’t planning on leading him on.” Pepper chided.

“No, I’m not. Why does everyone keep asking me that? Bucky said the same thing earlier. I didn’t even realize he had a crush on me before.” Tony said, excusing his past self.

“For a genius, you are awfully oblivious. Be careful Tony. Not just for your sake and the business deal, but for Steve’s too.” Pepper said with disappointment.

“I have no intention on breaking his heart.” Tony explained.

“Sometimes you have a habit of doing it without even realizing it.” Pepper said gently.

While Pepper and Tony had their exchange, Steve had found his way through the crowd. He approached the pair and held his hand out to Pepper.

“Virginia, so nice to see you. It’s Steve, remember me?” Steve introduced himself.

“Hello Steve, you look wonderful. I love your suit.” Pepper replied

“Thanks, a friend made it for me in Paris.” Steve stated.

“It suits you.” She said before turning to Tony. “I’m going to go find my father and keep him busy. You two have a nice night”.

After Pepper took her leave Tony walked over to Steve and drew him into his arms.

“Hello, you look wonderful.” Tony purred.

“Thank you, I’m sorry I am a bit late. I had trouble figuring out which shirt to wear”. Steve said almost shyly.

“Well, I can’t lie, I was getting worried you were standing me up.” Tony joked.

“Did you think I forgot the address?” Steve asked jokingly.

“It crossed my mind, you want a drink? Maybe a dance?” Tony asked drawing him to the dancefloor.

“I’d love to”. Steve answered.

The two moved their way into the crowd on the dance floor. No one seemed to notice them or seemed too concerned.

“You know Tony, this is the best party you’ve ever had. I’ve been to all your parties.”

Tony looked taken aback by this information. “You have?”

Steve beamed at Tony. “I sure have! I was up there in that tree.” Steve leaned in close to Tony and pointed at the tree he used to spy from.

Tony looked astonished. He drew Steve into a tight embrace. “Stevie, if I'd only known.” Steve didn’t know what to say so he just put his head on Tony’s shoulder and kept dancing. “Stevie, where have you been all my life?’

Steve threw his head back and let loose a long laugh. “I’ve been right here. You know, in Sarah’s house, behind your kitchen?”

“Christ, what a fool I’ve been. I never noticed.”

“I had the biggest crush on you.” Steve said shuffling from one foot to the other.

“I think I might have a crush on you right now. Am I too late?” Tony asked worried.

“I don’t know, are you? Heard you were engaged.” Steve said quietly.

“I swear that doesn’t matter now. I want you. I want to see where this can go and what I’ve been missing right under my nose.” Tony said almost pleadingly. Instead of answering, Steve just kissed him.

15\. Parents Talk

While Steve and Tony were kissing in the middle of the party they didn’t notice that other people were starting to take note of them. At Steve’s house, his mother was receiving calls left and right. All of her friends on the staff were giving her a play by play of Tony and Steve’s date. Currently Jarvis was on the phone.

“Oh, you should see them! You should see Stevie! The handsomest man, the best cut suit. He is so confident and poised. He fits right in, like he belongs there.” Jarvis gushed.

“Are you saying he doesn’t? I don’t like how that sounds. Steve is plenty good enough for Tony.” Sarah stated, perturbed.

“No, it’s not that. It’s just Tony is holding him so close, I wonder how poor Stevie could breathe.”

“I don’t like it.” Sarah said darkly.

“Steve dancing with Tony?”

“He’s going to get hurt.”

“You ought to be happy for him. This is what he wanted. This is where he belongs.”

“No it’s not. And it’s not where I belong! Remember that Frost woman? She and Tony had a fling for a few weeks, but when it got serious he stopped calling and talking to her without warning. I am not going to sit back and wait for Steve to have his heart broken. It’s not for me.”

“That was two and a half years ago. Both Steve and Tony have grown since then”.

While Jarvis and Sarah were talking on the phone at the Roger’s house, the Stark’s were also discussing Tony’s dance partner back at the party. Maria had heard enough from her friends about the handsome man Tony was dancing with, about the man her son was kissing. Not being one to simply take other people at their word she went out and observed her son and his partner. She couldn’t place the tall handsome man in her son's arms, but she knew it was most definitely not his fiance Virginia.

“Tony, Tony” Maria called beaconing Tony over.

“Hello Mother” Tony answered pulling Steve along with him to talk to his mother.

“Tony, I am not sure I know this young man.” Maria said pointedly.

“Yes you do.” Tony said teasingly.

“Good evening Mrs. Stark.” Steve said shyly.

“Mother, this is the Roger’s boy.” Tony explained.

“Stevie?” Maria asked taken aback.

“Yes, it’s me. I know I’ve changed some.” Steve said shuffling from foot to foot.

“You certainly have, you look so grown and dashing.” Maria said in awe.

“Doesn't he, though? I thought it would be fun to ask him to the party as a welcome home. Ya... You know, kind of a welcome home.” Tony added tentatively. He had an idea why his mother called him over. She wanted to chastise him for ignoring Pepper in favor of a hot blonde.

“Tony has been so wonderful, he picked me up at the airport.” Steve gushed.

“Did he? How nice of him.” Maria replied, giving Tony a side eye.

“You know Stevie was away in Paris?” Tony asked, trying to shift the attention off of himself.

“For God sakes Tony! He was away for two years! How could anyone not notice? Do you ever leave your lab?” She answered with annoyance. “Stevie, I would love to see your portfolio and hear some of your stories for abroad. You and Sarah should come to tea tomorrow.”

“I am sure my mother will be happy to oblige.” Steve answered blushing.

“Goodbye mother.” Tony said pointedly.

Maria took Tony’s hint and went off to the library where Howard and Bucky were talking shop with some of the other male guests. When Howard saw Maria coming over to him he tried to hide his cigar, knowing she wouldn't approve. Instead of lecturing him, she leaned into his ear and whispered about her recent exchange with their youngest son.

She liked Virginia and knew Howard did too. She didn’t want to see Tony humiliate her with another indiscretion. Howard furiously pulled Bucky to the side and asked him to deal with it. The last thing he wanted was Virginia, Maria and Sarah upset with him. They were formidable women, he tried not to cross if he could help it.

Steve and Tony were still at the party dancing and talking unaware how upset they were making their families.

“Tony this is such fun. So much more fun than just watching from that tree.” Steve laughed.

“I'm so glad you came back home, Steve. I'll never let you go away again” Tony answered smitten.

“Never?” Steve asked, arching an eyebrow.

“Never.” Tony replied stubbornly.

“Tony, would you like to kiss me?” Steve asked, batting his eyelashes in mock coquettishness.

Tony laughed because the effect made Steve look like he was going to sneeze. “Would l?”

“Yes. A nice, steady kiss. Not on rollerblades this time.” Steve replied, ignoring Tony’s laughter.

“Rollerblades?” Tony was honestly confused.

“You don't remember?” Steve asked with mock shock.

Tony considered this for a moment before answering tentatively.“Well, I remember I had a pair of rollerblades. I don’t know what that has to do with you or kissing you.”

“I was nine years old, and you had your arms around me because you were teaching me to skate backwards. Suddenly, you kissed me. I've never forgotten.” Steve explained, almost sounding disappointed.

Tony was shocked, he didn’t remember spending all that much time with Stevie when he was that young. He certainly didn’t remember kissing him. Maybe Bucky and Pepper were right, and he was oblivious as they claimed he was. Trying to do damage control before Stevie could get too upset he made a suggestion. “Let’s get out of here. I can give you a kiss that will make you forget all the others. I’ve learned a lot since I was twelve.”

“Well, that shouldn’t be hard, I’ve only had the one” Steve answered stubbornly. “That sounds lovely.” He added after deciding to let go of the hurt he felt over the fact Tony didn’t remember the kiss that was such a landmark moment for him.

“Great, you slip away first, then I will follow you. Meet me at-”

“-The indoor tennis court? You’ll bring champagne.” Steve cut him off with a laugh.

“Yes!” Tony came to the realization suddenly of how Steve knew that. “You saw a lot from the top of that tree, didn’t you?”

Steve just winked at him. “You’ll have the band play Just The Way You Are?”

“Of course. I guess I have a certain MO when it comes to people I want to be alone with at parties, don’t I?” Tony asked looking embarrassed.

“You do, but this time it’s different. This time it’s me you’re sneaking away with.” Steve replied before he gave Tony a kiss and slipped away.

16\. Sham Pain

After seeing Steve sneak off Bucky approached Tony. Tony was busy preparing for his secret rendezvous with Steve. He was slipping two champagne flutes into his back pocket and choosing the right bottle to bring with him when Bucky cornered him.

“Hey Tony, you got a minute?” Bucky asked in a tone that suggested no was not an answer he would take.

“Fuck off, I’m busy. Even if I wasn’t I’m mad at you. You couldn’t explain the whole Pepper thing to me when you strong armed me into the wedding? You could have told me it was all a ruse to put one over her biphobic, misogynistic father?” Tony hissed.

“I figured you’re a smart man, you could work it out. Listen, the old man wants to see you.” Bucky replied unconcerned.

“Not right now, tell him I’ll catch up with him later.” Tony sighed.

“You better come quick. He’s frothing at the mouth.” Bucky warned.

“About what now?” Tony asked exasperated.

“Guess” Bucky stated with annoyance.

“Animal, vegetable, or mineral?” Tony asked tentatively.

“Animal, definitely animal.” Bucky replied.

“Fuck! Alright, lead the way.” Tony winced.

The two cut through the party going on in full force. Tony looked longingly off toward the tennis courts. Bucky hurriedly pulled him along towards Howard, who was waiting for them in the library. When they arrived at the library, Howard was standing by the fireplace with his back facing the pair. After a moment of quiet contemplation he turned and stared at Tony appraisingly before walking to the door and quietly shutting it and locking it.

“I'm telling you, Bucky, this boy should be drummed out of the family!” Howard stated ignoring Tony for a moment.

“What have I done now, Father?” Tony asked rolling his eyes.

Howard continued to ignore his son. “Now, I'm not saying that all Starks have been saints. There was a Thomas Stark who was hung for piracy, and there was a Benjamin Stark who was a slave trader, and there was my great-great-uncle Joshua Stark who was shot in Indiana while attempting to rob a train. But there never was a Stark who behaved as Tony Stark has behaved here tonight!”

“Cut the dramatics Pop! Exactly what have I done?” Tony asked impatiently.

“What have you done? No gentleman makes love to an employee within a few months of his wedding while his bride-to-be is in the same room!”

“First off, I just kissed Steve. Secondly, he is not a member of the staff, his mother is.”

“He lives on our estate! You practically grew up together! And in behaving as you have, you've embarrassed not only yourself but also Pepper and Sarah. I have too much respect for Sarah to intrude on her personal life, and I expect you to have the same respect for her son. I expect you to respect your fiance and your brother. The two of them are tirelessly working on a plan to take Stark Industries into an area that will benefit mankind for years to come.”

“And now we get to the real reason I was called here. Business. Tell me daddy dearest do you respect where our money comes from? Do you respect the weapons you make?”

“My old man had a philosophy: peace means having a bigger stick than the other guy.” Howard explained.

“That’s a great line coming from the man selling sticks.” Tony retorted.

“My father helped defeat Nazis. He worked on the Manhattan Project. A lot of people, including your professors at MIT, would call that being a hero. An education that was paid for with the money made from weapons manufacturing.” Howard responded.

“Yeah, some people would call that war profiteering. You want to talk about respecting Pepper and Bucky? How about the sacrifice his parents made? What about the victims of the great innovations in SI weapons? Chalk it up to the cost of progress.” Tony jeered.

“I respect the millions we've saved by advancing medical technology or kept from starvation with our intelli-crops. All those breakthroughs, military funding, Tony. If you care so much about the direction the company is going why didn’t you take an interest when I was grooming you to take over?” Howard spat.

“You already have Bucky the business wiz to pass SI onto. I just invent things that keep us rich.”

“If you ever went to a meeting you would know that SI stopped manufacturing weapons and moved exclusively into agricultural development and medical advancement five years ago. That’s why this plastics merger is so important. Some day you'll realize that it represents a whole lot more than just people's inventions. It represents my life's work. This is the key to the future. Think about all you can do with this material? You will change the world.”

“And you and Bucky will find away to make it into a cash cow. Howard Stark the innovator privatizes the solution to world hunger and the end to disease. It will be the greatest thing to hit SI. The world will be in awe at what you’ve built, what you’ve created. There is a reason I don’t want to sit on the board at SI- everything always leads back to you.” Tony snarled.

“I built this company for you and for James. What is and always will be my greatest gift to the world is the two of you.”

“So why do you find fault in everything I do. My God I can’t even kiss someone without you flying off the handle and proclaiming the apocalypse.”

“Because you’re forgetting that you are an engaged man! Next thing I know you’ll be climbing in Steve’s window and eloping with him in the night.”

“So what if I do? You can find another sugarcane source!”

“I’m not after the sugarcane, I’m after Pepper! I want to recruit her into our company. She won’t leave her father’s company because she promised her mother that she would help him run it! He won’t retire and hand it over to her, so I have to buy it. You really think that was all we wanted to gain in the merger? I could buy land and plant my own sugarcane crops and employee another one hundred people. With Pepper at SI, her ideas and our buying power we can start projects that will employ a couple thousand people.”

“What about me? What if I love Stevie?”

“Let me remind you of some of your more colorful relationships as of late. There was the Russian girl who used you as a way to immigrate herself and her whole family. There was the Stane boy who took you for a few million when he convinced you to back his business idea. Let’s not forget the string of models and actors you entangled yourself with. Now you want to go and start a doomed relationship with Sarah’s son.”

“So what if I do? Steve is a consenting adult. Pepper is too, if she chooses to marry me that's for she and I to deal with. What happens between me and Steve is between us, not you and his mother. If that’s all I would like to leave. I have someone waiting for me.”

“No Tony, I am sure your brother has a few words he would like to add on this matter.” Howard said and gestured to Bucky who was leaning in the corner. Bucky had been silently observing the whole scene between Tony and Howard. He had been so calm and quiet Tony forgot he was there.  
Bucky looked at Howard and back at Tony with a cool and calculating glance before he turned to Howard and said, “Yes, I do. But I'm not so sure you're going to like them, Father. I think you're being a little unfair to Tony.”

“I'm what?” Howard asked incredulously.

“Well, I think Tony is right. He and Pepper and Steve should figure this mess out on their own. Pepper has known Tony for years and is well aware of his aversion to monogamy. If Tony wants to get involved with Steve let him.”

“Nonsense!” Howard shouts.

“Bucky, you really mean that?” Tony asked hopefully.

“Of course, I mean it.” Bucky replied.

“But it would knock your plans for a loop.” Tony explained cautiously.

“What plans? The plastics merger? You’re right, you and Pepper are intelligent consenting adults. If you want the wedding to go through then it will. Providing her father doesn’t put a stop to it that is. It is the 21 century after all.” Bucky said with a smile.

“You'll get rid of that boy immediately, do you understand? And apologize to your fiancé!” Howard insisted.

“Now, Father, don't push him. Let's discuss this like civilized people. Sit down, Tony.” Bucky said while giving Tony’s shoulder a nudge.

“Thanks Bucky.” Tony says as he is lowers himself into a chair. He’s about to sit down fully when he remembers Steve waiting for him and springs up. “Look, I appreciate this Bucky, but I got someone waiting on me, can we finish this tomorrow?” Tony moves to make his escape but he is stopped by Bucky’s hand on his shoulder.

“Now Tony, do you want my help or not?”

“Of course. Thanks Bucky. Sometimes I think you’re the only one in this family that gets me.” Tony replies gratefully.

“Well sit down so we can talk this out then.” Bucky says as he forced Tony into the seat.

A loud crunch could be heard followed by Tony’s wail of agony. Howard jumped in shock and ran to Tony’s side. Bucky feigns concern, but didn’t seem all to surprised by Tony’s cries.

“What is it? What happened?” Howard asked confused and concerned.

“I just sat on champagne glasses.” Tony explained through clenched teeth.

“On the chair?” Howard asked still confused.

“No they were in my pocket”. Tony garbled out.

 

17\. In The Family

After Tony sat on the champagne flutes, he sent Bucky in his stead to the tennis courts. Steve was sitting in the referee's chair eagerly awaiting Tony’s arrival. When Bucky walked in he was surprised but not perturbed. Bucky approached the high chair where Steve was perched. He had a bottle of champagne in one hand, and two champagne flutes dangling from the fingers of his other.

“Stevie? Hello. You did order champagne, didn't you?” Bucky asked.

“What are you doing here?” Steve answered suspiciously.

“Tony sent me” Bucky stated.

“Isn't he coming?” Steve asked with disappointment clear in his voice.

“No, I don't think he'll be able to make it”. Buck answered, almost apologetic.

“What happened?” Steve asked concerned.

“He got stuck,” Bucky replied.

“Stuck?” Steve asked skeptically.

“Nothing serious, just one of those things” Bucky replied dismissively. “So, should I serve it up there or will you come down?” Bucky started to climb up the umpire’s tower. “Up there? All right.”

“No, I'll come down,” Steve said hurriedly before Bucky could make it all the way up.

“We do meet under the most peculiar circumstances, Stevie. Either you're hiding in a car with your socks in the tailpipe or you're perched up here umpiring a tennis match between two players who aren't there.” Bucky said with forced joviality. The reference to Steve’s suicide attempt made him shuffle his feet uncomfortably. Sensing Steve’s distress he changed gears “Oh, you look handsome, and very grown up.”

“I'd better get back to the party,” Steve said while trying to brush past Bucky.

“And leave me here alone?” Bucky asked coyly.

“What did Tony say?” Steve asked accusingly.

“I don't know what you did to him, but I haven't seen him in such a state since he was kicked in the head by a Muay Thai champion he was flirting with”. Bucky said with a scoff.

“That's nice,” Steve said tilting his chin up defiantly.

“Amnesia has definitely set in. He's completely forgotten he's engaged. He wants you.” Bucky explained.

“And I want him. I've been in love with him all my life.” Steve challenged.

“Mmm, well, there goes the engagement!” Bucky said dismissively.

“You don't object?” Steve asked confused.

“Object? To you? It's as though a window had been thrown open and a lovely breeze swept through this stuffy old house. How could I object?” Bucky soothed.

“Even though the breeze comes from the general direction of Sarah’s place?” Steve countered.

“Ah, this is the 21st century, Stevie,” Bucky said brushing off Steve’s concern. Bucky handed Steve a glass of champagne. During the exchange he allowed his hand to linger as it brushed Steve’s.

“Thank you. Let's drink to that” Steve replied knocking back the flute of champagne in one swallow.

“I'm sorry it isn't Tony here instead of me. But it's all in the family.” Bucky apologized.

“You know, when you just walked in here, I was sure you'd been sent by the family to deal with me,” Steve explained, not quite sure that it wasn’t on Bucky’s agenda.

“To deal with you?” Bucky asked while giving Steve an incredulous look.

“Like in a Viennese operetta. The young prince falls in love with the waitress at the rathskeller and the Prime Minister is sent to buy her off.” Steve explains.

“Buy her off?” Bucky asked curiously.

“Yes. He offers her 50,000 Kronen. "No," she says."100,000?" "No!” Steve continued.

“150,000 kroner?” Bucky encouraged

“No,” Steve replied emphatically.

“250,000 kroner?” Bucky asked urgently.

“No,” Steve stated firmly.

“2,500,000 dollars?” Bucky rebutted.

“No. How did dollars get into this?” Steve asked with steel in his voice.

“2,500,000 dollars after taxes, that's a lot of money, Stevie,” Bucky said easily.

“What are you trying to say?” Steve replied suspiciously.

“I'm just trying to make it worthwhile. What are a kroner these days? No self-respecting Prime Minister would offer kroner.” Bucky continued.

“No self-respecting waitress would take dollars,” Steve replied accusingly.

Bucky gave Steve a long searching look and then nodded as if Steve passed some test. “Good” Bucky stated after looking at Steve appraisingly, then Bucky kisses Steve on the cheek. Steve’s anger seemed to leave him. “Hey, how does this operetta end? What's the last act?” Bucky asked curiously.

“I don't know. I guess they run away to America with everybody singing like mad.” Steve replied with a laugh.

“They open a brewery in Milwaukee?” Bucky asked jokingly.

“Yes. The love that made Milwaukee famous.” Steve laughed, going along with it. In the background Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars started playing at the party and the melody creeped its way into the tennis court.

“Prosit!” Bucky exclaimed, raising his glass in a toast. He dropped his arm when he saw how sad Steve suddenly looked.

“There it is. The song they were playing the night before I went away. Tony was right here dancing it with somebody else. Tonight I wanted it to be me.” Steve explained with a wistful tone.

“It's all in the family.” Bucky begins to dance with Steve. “Steve? If Tony were here now, you'd expect him to kiss you, wouldn't you?” Bucky asked.

“Mmm.” Steve murmured lost in the dance.

“Here's a kiss from Tony,” Bucky said as he kissed Steve on the lips. “It's all in the family.”

18\. Glass Alas

Sarah came over to the Stark manor house the next morning to help Tony change his bandages and check on him before the surgeon made his house call. Bucky was watching the whole event with amusement.

“How did they make sure they got all the fragments from Tony’s better half?” Bucky asked.

“Very easy. They used the pieces to remake the champagne glasses like a 3d puzzle.” Sarah joked.

“Remind me to change the pattern on all the glassware. Wouldn’t want anyone to accidentally drink champagne from Tony’s-” Bucky didn’t get a chance to finish his thought because Tony shifted in his bed and pulled his stitches. “Has the anesthetic worn off?” Bucky asked before he poked Tony’s butt. Tony winced, but Bucky ignored him. “I guess it has. Well, I brought you a present.”

Tony shifted uncomfortably, and glanced at Sarah to see if she was paying attention before he asked Bucky, “‘What happened on the tennis court last night? Was Stevie mad because I didn't show up?”

“Not mad, just disappointed,” Bucky explained noncommittally.

“Ah, poor kid. What did you tell him?” Tony asked. Sarah tried to seem uninterested, but she coincidentally hit Tony’s bed causing him a jolt of pain.

Bucky rolled his eyes at Tony and explained, “The truth. That the family objected to him, but you stood up like a man.”

“Good,” Tony replied smugly.

“And sat down like a jerk,” Bucky added.

“23 stitches.” Sarah chimed in.

Bucky took the parcel out from under his arm and hung it up. “Here, this ought to make you feel better.”

“A plastic hammock?” Tony asked skeptically.

“Uh-huh, With a trapdoor. I designed it myself and ran it off at the factory this morning.” Bucky explained.

“This early?” Sarah asked, shocked and impressed.

“Why not? Tony was in pain, so I had 'em open up the plant.” Bucky asked, as if it were nothing.

“What a brother!” Tony explained touched that Bucky would go through all that trouble on his behalf. Sarah just arched her eyebrow and gave Bucky a skeptical look.

Bucky was embarrassed by the attention his action garnered. The fact that Tony was so surprised and Sarah was so suspicious of it made him wonder how they saw him. “All right, let's try it on for size. Come on.” Bucky said as a way to shift the focus back to Tony. “On your feet.” Sarah helped Tony hobble over to the hammock while Bucky held it still.

“Oh... Oh! I'll never drink champagne again as long as I live.” Tony winced as Bucky helped him into the hammock. “What do you think of Steve?’’

Sarah turned toward Bucky and looked at him expectantly. Bucky swallowed thickly. “I think he is a wonderful, smart, cultured man. Or as much as I can gather from a few hours.”

Sarah narrowed her eyes and she asked. “Were you nice to him?”

Quickly, Bucky replied, “As nice as I could be.”

“Oh, what a brother. I've been trying to write my poem to Stevie, but I, I can't seem to finish it. What rhymes with 'glass'?” Tony asked Sarah innocently.

Sarah chuckled, Bucky stammered “Glass? Glass ... uh ... 'alas'.”

“Of course!” Tony exclaimed feigning ignorance. Bucky rolled his eyes again and smacked Tony’s butt as it dangled through the hole in the hammock. “Ouch!”

“Right on the nose.” Bucky chuckled.

“Oh, Stevie... Tell him we'll be off, just the two of us the moment Dr. Banner takes the stitches out.”

Sarah could not pretend to ignore them any longer. She slammed the box of gauze she had in her hand down. “Well, then, you've already made up your mind?”

“Absolutely. This is it”.

“Yes. Well, make sure because this has been ‘it’ three times before.” Sarah seethed.

“I was blind. That's why. It's been Steve and I since we were kids. I just couldn't see him for the tree.” Tony explained.

“I would tell you not to break his heart, but you’ve been doing that without knowing it for years. What about Virginia? What about your father and mother?’ Sarah demanded.

“So what about 'em? Virginia will be so broken up, she’ll orchestrate a hostile takeover of three companies and get elected president. Mother will miss a few outings at her various social clubs. Howard will be angry until he has his next brilliant idea and forgets I exist again” Tony deadpanned.

“Bucky, will you do me a favor?” Tony asked earnestly.

“Anytime,” Bucky replied seriously.

“I know how these things bore you, but would you mind keeping an eye on Stevie for me?” Tony asked sheepishly. Sarah just started mumbling under her breath and busied herself with stocking the supply cupboard.

“I've already thought of that. As a matter of fact, I'm taking him out bowling this afternoon.” Bucky explained.

“Bowling?” Tony asked dumbfounded.

“Uh-huh. Followed by ping- pong and drinks.” Bucky replied.

“Honest?” Tony asked skeptically.

“Uh-huh.” Bucky answered.

Bucky got up to leave as Pepper walked in holding a box. “What’s in the box?” Bucky asked, his curiosity piqued.

“How's my poor darling?” Pepper asked in an overly dramatic way “I brought you six books, dear, and a Nintendo Switch with the latest version of Mario Kart.”

“Mario Kart? I'm in no condition to play Mario Kart!” Tony exclaimed.

“Don't be silly. That's all you are in a condition to play.” Pepper replied.

“I still don't understand what those glasses were doing in your pocket.” Pepper stated causing both Bucky and Tony leveled a disbelieving look her way.

“I was taking them down to the tennis court. There was somebody waiting.” Tony replied with a pointed look.

“You recycle all your old moves on Steve? He fell for it? Tennis courts? In the dark? In the middle of the night?” Pepper asked flabbergasted.

“Let's face it, this is not the worst thing you've caught me doing” Tony said simply. Both Bucky and Pepper laughed heartily at this. Tony joined in as well, laughing so hard his body shook until he fell through the trapdoor of the hammock, landing on his butt. “Ow! Oh! Oh, oh.”  
Pepper and Bucky ignored him as he struggled to get up. “Shall we play a three way race?”

“No, thanks. I've got to take Tony’s secret boyfriend on a date” Bucky said trying to excuse himself.

“We’re really keeping up with all these false pretenses?” Pepper asked annoyed.

“We don’t want to have your dad back out of the deal.” Tony answered for Bucky.

“No more false moves now. Not until those stitches are out.” Bucky shouted as he walked out the door.

“Yes, brother.” Tony called after him.

Bucky popped his head back in the room and looked Pepper and Tony right in the eye. “We don't want any complications to set in, do we? So long, Virginia. So long, Scarface.” He turned and left again.

19\. People Refer To This as A+ Parenting Yet I Give it a B-

After Bucky left Tony, he headed to his bedroom to get ready for his date. When he opened his closet Howard was there testing something with a remote control.

“Good afternoon, Father.” Bucky said not seeming surprised or alarmed at the fact Howard was in his closet.

“I thought it was Maria.” Howard stated absently while hitting the button on his remote. A plume of smoke follows him out of the closet.

“I don't mind your tinkering in my room, but not in my clothes closet.” Bucky sulked.

“It's good for the moths. Now then, James, what about that Roger’s kid?” Howard asked.

“Tony wants to run off with him.” Bucky replies.

“That's nice. With the son of the staff?” Howard snipes.

“Your great-great-grandparents owned a fruit stand. You’re really going to complain about Tony going after the son of a family friend?” Bucky asked pointedly.

“I don't care if he runs off with gardner's grandmother. I just don't want him to run off with the plastics merger. Virginia Potts is being underutilized at Potts Industries and we need her at SI.” Howard explained.

“Tony and Pepper are both aware of what’s at stake. Tony plans on going through with the wedding and keeping Steve as a side piece. Pepper is planning on using it as the catalyst for their divorce.” Bucky replied.

“And what does Stephen say about his role in all of this. I won’t have Sarah quit because we’ve mistreated her son. Stephen is a talented young man and a good egg.” Howard countered, raising his voice.

“Sarah won’t quit after 25 years, Father. I don’t want Steve to be hurt either. Tony isn’t malicious, he doesn’t even know what effect he has on Steve.” Bucky soothed.

“Tony would have to be blind or really self absorbed to miss it. What if we wrote Steve a check and told him to forget about Tony? Pay for him to go away to school again?” Howard suggested.

“Steve thinks he’s in love with Tony. He’s utterly besotted.” Bucky explained.

“I thought they discontinued that model.” Howard said disgustedly.

“The last of the romantics. L'amour, toujours l'amour.” Bucky replied with a smirk.

“What? Why does he have to gravitate toward Tony? Why can't he be in love with someone else? There has to be a healthier option!” Hoard asked disgust still prevalent.

“We will do our best.” Bucky replied.

“You've got someone in mind for him?” Howard asked curiously.

“Yep.” Bucky replied popping the ‘p’ at the end.

“Who?” Howard asked confused.

Bucky gestures to himself and what he has on. Howard noticed that Bucky wasn’t in his usual business attire, but instead sporting a pair of skinny jeans and a form fitting blue v-neck sweater. Howard forgot James was only in his early thirties, since James had always thrown himself into work and carried himself like a much older man.

“Oh, no!” Howard exclaimed as it dawned on him what Bucky’s game was.

“What's the matter?” Bucky asked distracted.

“Not you, James!” Howard groaned.

“Hey, look, do you think this is any fun for me? I've got a whole desk full of work I was planning to clean up over the weekend, and I'm supposed to be in Texas on the sulphur deal. The whole Puerto Rican operation has to be set in motion in the next 48 hours. And here I am going off to a date to make an ass of myself, with a man eight years younger than me.” Bucky whined.

“Now, I don’t think this is a good idea. I have issues with Tony seeing Steve because of the fall out the inevitable heart break will cause. I like you leading him on even less. Tony is passionate and loves deeply if not fleetingly, I have no doubt his infatuation with Stephen is genuine. This ruse you wish to pull off is wrong.” Howard preached.

“I promise I will not hurt Steve. I am only going to show him a good time and give him something to juxtapose his relationship with Tony against.” Bucky answered.

“I only hope you remember what to do with a date. Are you going to be okay? You haven’t seen anyone since-” Howard sounded concerned before he was cut off.

“It'll come back to me. It's like riding a bicycle.” Bucky replied making it clear the conversation was over.

20\. Date Night

Bucky and Steve ended up driving outside of the city and taking the subway to Frames NYC. The swanky bowling lair featured two side by side lanes, leather couches, flat-screen TVs, projector screen, and state-of-the-art sound system. There also was access to the full-service bar, billiards lounge, and dance club. Bucky and Steve steered clear of the club, as it was only 4pm they weren’t missing much anyways. The luxurious VIP room provided a sense of privacy for two to talk. The music was a mixture of pop and hip-hop, loud enough to enjoy but not so loud that either man had to yell.

“This is an unusual place for a date, do you come here often?” Steve asked.

“No, I heard about it from Ms. Rushman, my secratary. I don’t get out much anymore.”

“I haven’t heard a lot of these songs they’re playing”

“Well, you have been in Paris for two years.” Bucky replied. He picked up his black and red swirled ball and took aim down the aisle. The pins fell with a crack, none were left standing.

“You’re quite good. Are you sure you don’t play?” Steve said in awe.

“I used to go bowling all the time.” Bucky answered

“How come you don’t anymore?” Steve asked.

“It stopped being fun after things imploded with my ex-fiance.” Bucky answered sounding almost strained.

“Is that the dark haired man you used to bring around the house a few years ago?” Steve inquired.

“Yes, but I’d rather not talk about him.” Bucky said in a clipped tone.

“It’s okay. I know how you feel. Certain songs and events bring back memories for me too. Did you love her?” Steve asked.

“I'd rather not talk about it.” Bucky said in a quiet monotone.

“I’m sorry”

“It’s alright. I’m fine.”

“It's so strange to think of you being touched by a woman. I always thought you walked alone.”

“No one walks alone by choice.”

“I didn’t only watch Tony from that tree. I used to watch you too. Coming and going, always wearing your black suit, carrying a briefcase and an umbrella. I thought you could never belong to anyone, never care for anyone.”

“Oh, yes, the cold businessman, way up in his executive suite. No emotion, just ice water in his veins, and ticker tape coming from his heart. And yet one day, that same cold businessman, high up in a skyscraper, opens the window, steps out on a ledge, stands there for three hours, wondering if he should jump.”

“Because of him?” Steve gasped.

“No, that was another failed love. Steve, do you find it hard to believe someone might want to blot out everything, for emotional reasons” Bucky asked looking deep into Steve’s eyes. Bucky didn’t want everyone to see him as a cold businessman.

“I understand completely. We both know what I tried to do for emotional reasons. I got help like you suggested though. Talking about it with a professional really helped me recover. Paris also did wonders for me. Maybe you should go to therapy, or go to Paris.” Steve suggested.

“To Paris?” Bucky asked surprised.

“It helped me a lot. Have you ever been there?” Steve asked.

“Oh, yes. Once. I was there for 35 minutes.” Bucky stated.

“35 minutes?” Steve asked confused.

“Changing planes. I was on my way to Iraq on an oil deal.” Bucky deadpanned.

“But Paris isn't for changing planes. It's- It's for changing your outlook. For throwing open the windows and letting in letting in ‘la vie en rose’” Steve explained excitedly.

“Paris is for lovers. Maybe that's why I stayed only 35 minutes.” Bucky replied sadly.

The two continued to bowl for the rest of the two hour block they had booked. The conversation took a lighter turn into areas of current affairs and art. When their time was up, Bucky exchanged their bowling shoes for their street shoes and ushered Steve to their next destination.

Steve’s first impressions were that this was a hidden gem in New York City. Spin had the perfect combination of a sports space and that of a relaxed bar. The space was very open and there were plenty of tables to play ping pong. There was someone picking up the balls once they fell so never a moment of waiting to restock. There were refreshments and food to relax. There was also a mini-photo booth that allowed for commemorative photos to be taken.

“I’ve never been bowling and played ping pong on the same date.” Steve stated.

“Well, then you haven’t lived.” Bucky replied in a mock serious voice.

“Why all the competitive games?” Steve asked.

“It’s fun, it’s a great way to break the ice; it reveals people’s true colors.” Bucky explained.

“How does ping pong reveal the character of a person?” Steve asked confused

“Well, you get to see how big their ego is. Are they more concerned with winning or are you more concerned with having fun? Are you going to cheat in order to protect your ego? You can tell a lot by how someone plays a friendly game. It’s why I take my potential business contacts here.” Bucky explained.

“Hm”, Steve considered that information for a minute, “What does the way I play say about me?”

“You don’t seem to care whether you win or lose, but you care enough to try. You aren’t self conscious about how you’re playing either. You are comfortable in your own skin.” Bucky said after some consideration.

Before they could get further into their discussion the men were interrupted by the arrival of their food. The two had decided to split a kale salad, a pizza, and an oreo milkshake. They opted to order separate drinks, Bucky had a whiskey neat, and Steve splurged on a mojito. They enjoyed their food and the atmosphere enough that conversation slowed down.

“Don’t tell Tony we split a milkshake, he might clean my clock. I told him I was going to entertain you while his stitches heal and splitting a milkshake might cross into territory that is too romantic for his tastes.” Bucky joked.  
Steve laughed at that, “Well it’s his loss for waiting so long to notice me.”

“He did have his head up his ass. Although in his defense the man who came back from Paris is not the same man who went away.” Bucky stated sounding astonished.

“Well, gaining seventy-five pounds of muscle will do that to a guy.” Steve said flatly.

“No, I’m talking about your attitude. When you left it was two months after I found you trying to kill yourself, I could never picture you this confident. I really am glad you got your mental health in order. ” Bucky said with admiration.

“I worked with a therapist, I made friends. I know my own worth.” Steve stated easily.

“Well, I’m glad you finally see what everyone else has known all along. You’re more than muscles, you’re a good man. I worried about you for a while after that night in the garage. I felt bad about not telling Sarah about it”. Bucky told Steve as he placed a heavy hand on Bucky’s shoulder. Steve couldn’t meet his eyes and had to look away.

21\. Voice of Reason

When Steve arrived back from his outing with James he remembered he had to call Peggy. He had promised to keep in touch and he had been home for three days and neglected to do so.

“Well, hello Steve. I was wondering when you would call,” Peggy said archly when she answered the phone.

“Yeah, sorry about that Peggy. I’ve had a busy couple of days,” Steve said sheepishly.

“That’s good. Any news on your mission? Is there an enamored Tony Stark walking around Scarsdale?” Peggy said teasingly.

“Actually, there is. Well, lying about Scarsdale. He ended up picking me up from the airport and he didn’t even recognize me. I’ve been spending a lot of time with his brother James lately because Tony hurt himself.” Steve explained.

“So why are you spending time with James and not keeping Tony company?” Peggy asked confused.

“Well, Tony is engaged and his family had an issue with us getting cozy. It’s going to muck up a big business deal for them.” Steve said.

“So why are you spending time with his older brother?” Peggy asked.

“He doesn’t seem to think Tony should be able to get romantically involved with me if he wants to”. Steve explained.

“Steve, are you sure that this is what you want or what you deserve?” Peggy asked cautiously.

“What is it that you think I want?” Steve asked annoyed.

“The same thing you've wanted all along. Someone to see you and respect you. Someone who values you. It sounds like Tony is just caught up in the physical changes.” Peggy explained gently.

“Well, I've grown up. My dreams changed. I finally have his attention,” Steve stated.

“No, you've just let everyone else drum them out of you. Tony's a nice enough chap, but be honest, is he the love of your life? Is this really how you see your future? You are more than how you look. The outside is just a change in window dressing to the amazing man you are inside. That has never changed,” Peggy pleaded.

“I don't have to listen to this. Tony is good for me,” Steve responded mulishly.

“From how you’ve described him he can be thoughtless. Inconsiderate. Vain. Childish. Unreliable. Arrogant. And you said his brother was cold, calculating, and mechanical” Peggy reminded him.

“Tony is all those thing, but he’s kind and giving and funny and smart. I used to be so afraid of James but now I’ve seen more. You'd find him nice. And quite human.” Steve explained sounding thoughtful.

“Just don’t let them discount who you are on the inside because they are distracted by your outside changes.”

“It’s funny, James and I had a similar conversation on our outing.” Steve added.

“Don't worry what other people think. You are worth more than you give yourself credit for. Don’t lose sight of who you are, chasing after what you think you want.” Peggy said gravely.

22\. Just Kidding

A few days later Bucky was driving to work with Sarah again. Having spent time with Steve again he was running behind on some of his meeting plannings. Usually he was very organized and meticulous, but lately he had been getting distracted with planning his dates with Steve. In order to catch up he had to work his schedule through during the morning commute.

“Good morning, Miss Rushman. First, a memo to Hannegan, Fort Worth, Texas. ‘Unable to attend Stark Sulphur Board meeting because of slight hitch in Stark plastics merger.’ Got that? Next. Here's the itinerary for tonight. I want two tickets to Hamilton. Table for two at District Social before the show, a table for two at The GATO after the show. Make

it a corner table, a dark corner. We're just passing La Guardia Field. Can you please put the coffee on in 10 minutes and make it strong.” Bucky hung up the phone and turned back to Sarah.

“I'm taking Stevie out again.” Bucky said casually. “Could you ask him to meet me at my office at four o'clock?”

“Yes, sir.” Sarah replied flatly.

“Anything wrong, Sarah?” Bucky asked.

“I would very much prefer that you would dispense with the niceties. I have no business butting into Steve’s plans and I don’t want to hear about what goes on during these dates with my son, sir. It makes for a rather awkward situation.” Sarah said with an edge to her voice.

“I see. That never occurred to me. I'm sorry.” Bucky replied.

“It's just not right, sir. First it was all the drama with Tony and now you’re taking him out every night. Where were you when he was skinny and had low self esteem. I don’t think it’s healthy for Steve to get involved with either of you.” Sarah seethed.

“I never realized it before, but you're a terrible snob. Why do you think it’s unhealthy for Steve to get involved with my family?” Bucky joked trying to defuse the tense mood.

Sarah sighed with frustration. “I wish Steve would've stayed in Paris.”

“So do l.” Bucky admitted.

“May I ask, sir, what exactly are your intentions?” Sarah accused.

“My intentions? Unethical, reprehensible but very practical,” Bucky admitted.

“I beg your pardon?” Sarah asked indignantly.

“With your permission, Rogers, I'm shipping your son back to Paris,” Bucky answered.

“You are? You know it’s not my permission you need,” Sarah retorted.

“That is, I'm going to try to ship him back. I promise you he’s going to want to go,” Bucky explained.

“May I ask how, sir?” Sarah asked skeptically.

“First class, of course. And I don't want you to worry about money. I am hoping Steve will go back and continue working towards his MFA,” Bucky explained

“It's not money I'm worried about, sir. It's Steve. I just don't want him to get hurt,” Sarah explained.

“I'll be as gentle as I can,” Bucky assured.

“Well, if he ends up hurt over this scheme you cooked up, know that there are thousands of ways I can kill you and make it look like an accident,” Sarah said with a smile.

Bucky often forgot how scary the various women in his life were. His adopted mother was a kind and giving person, but could ruin someone via ostracizing them from every social circle if she caught wind of unsavory business practices or harm to the less fortunate. Ms. Rushman was his chief administrative assistant and his second in command at the office, but god only help those who got on her bad side. Now he had to deal with Sarah, the woman was a part of his family for years giving medical care, but he wouldn’t want to cross her.

23\. Second and Goal

Steve had started looking forward to his outings with Bucky. The nuances of Bucky’s personality intrigued him; while he was an outwardly cynical person, he also had a hidden tenderness only few people see. Steve found himself thinking about him when he wasn’t around. It amazed Steve that in such a short time he and Bucky could be such close friends. Today Steve was meeting Bucky at Stumptown for a coffee tasting.

The cafe itself was small and intimate. It was also incredibly spacious with tons of seating, as well as long tables with one built-in plug per seat and free wifi. The store was clean and bright. The two decided to get americanos and freshly baked croissants. They took their wares into the lobby of the Ace Hotel and sunk into the plush leather chairs.  
While they drank their coffee they started playing a version of twenty questions someone had left out on the tables in the lobby. They decided to flip a coin as to who had to answer and who got to ask the questions. Steve was very happy when he won and didn’t have to fidget under Bucky’s intense stare.

“Do you know any magic tricks?” Steve asked first.

“Well, yes I do, but I need to get some supplies,” Bucky explained. He then got up and stole three empty coffee mugs from the bus bin and started his trick. “I am going to stack these three mugs rim down using only their body weight.” He carefully stacked the cups staggering the placement of each one on the previous ones rim. “Ta da!” Bucky beamed with pride as he showed off his work with a flourish. He hit his hand on the table and all the carefully constructed tower toppled over. Steve laughed long and loud with his head back.  
After he caught his breath from laughing, Stever uncrossed and recrossed his legs and continued the questions.“What’s the one thing that people always misunderstand about you?”

“I feel like people look at me like I am some emotionless automaton or corporate soldier. I feel like people see my wealth and status and think that’s all about status. I care about whether someone is doing what they love and enjoying life. I don't care about money and titles. Those things are boring. People who care about their titles are the most boring people on the planet,” Bucky answered sounding frustrated. He ran his hands through his hair, causing some of the expertly gelled hair to come loose. The urge to reach out and touch Bucky's hair was overwhelming Steve.

“Why did your last relationship end?” Steve asked without thinking. Steve rubbed his hands on his thighs while he waited on Bucky’s reaction.

Bucky took a long breath in as he massaged the back of his neck. It was obvious he was debating on the best way to answer the question with himself. Tentatively he began,“She thought I loved work more than her. It's just that my job asks a lot from me. My social life is less important than my career is at this point. I didn't say I love my job. It's just that I'm paying my dues. I have to invest the hard to help the rest of the corporation in the future. Everyone has his or her own unique power. It is our responsibility to find that power and use it to the fullest capacity we can in the service of other people. Because even though my family and friends are highly important to me, their influence over my life isn’t as great as it once was. I have identified who I am in the world,” Bucky answered

“What do you think about when you’re by yourself?” Steve asked

“Was letting her walk away the right choice? Love isn’t what makes people happy. The older I become, the more time I don’t want to waste. Finding someone to love is very hard. Finding someone to love you back the same is harder. That is the problem. I don’t know if I should waste my time looking. Tony can find a dozen men and women to entertain him, I can’t find one when they are right in front of me,” Bucky explained

The slight tickle of breath expelling from Bucky’s mouth caused a smirk to pass over Steve’s face. Suddenly whatever witty comeback he was going to give didn’t come, because his words were stuck in his throat. Suddenly there wasn't enough air. Steve didn’t know if the smells from the different coffees were stuck in the air and refusing to dispel into the palpable air or if he was just breathless from Bucky’s confession.

“I think it’s your turn to answer some of these stupid questions,” Bucky added as he kneaded his shoulder.  
Steve could tell the questions had left Bucky feeling vulnerable, so he plucked at the cuff of his shirt to avoid looking at Bucky. “You know, I’ve never been to see the Upright Citizens Brigade, I heard it’s pretty funny.”

Bucky looked up through his lashes at Steve and once again Steve felt breathless. “If that’s what you want Stevie, we can go there.” He rolled his shoulders and propelled himself out of the chair. “It’s in Chelsea so we have to get moving to make the seven o'clock sketches.”  
Steve followed him, glad the tense moment was over.

24\. Office Space

Just like it was scheduled, Steve showed up at the SI offices around 3:45. Since they had time, Bucky decided to give Steve a tour of his office. Let it not be said that Bucky was above showing off. Steve seemed adequately impressed by the size and scope of the operations at SI and Bucky didn’t know why, but that gave him a weird sense satisfaction. Steve was spinning in a chair at the head of the boardroom table in the office.

“All right! The meeting of the Board of Directors of the Stark Industries will now come to order. As the chairman of the board, I would like to say at the outset ... the chairman is so dizzy,” Steve said as he spun around in Bucky’s chair. Bucky couldn’t help but laugh with him. When Steve stopped spinning, he looked up at Bucky breathless with laughter.

Bucky couldn’t get over how bright and blue Steve’s eyes were.

“Meeting adjourned. Have a beer.” Bucky held out a lager from Other Half Brewing Co.

Steve looked at Bucky with a mischievous glint in his eye. “I have to tell you a secret.” Steve leaned in and beckoned Bucky closer. “This isn’t the first time I’ve seen your office”.

“That is quite the secret,” Bucky replied with a conspiratory wink. “May I ask how, since I know I’ve never invited you?”

Steve leaned in and whispered in Bucky’s ear. “I saw it in an old Fortune magazine”.

A chill went down Bucky’s spine as Steve’s breath caressed his ear. He stood there dumbfounded for a second before shoving Steve away. “You are such a punk.”

Steve threw his head back and laughed heartily. “You fell for it you big jerk!” Steve surveyed the board room again. “Hey does Tony have an office like this?”

Bucky rolled his eyes and dead panned, “Something like this, only larger.”

Steve seemed taken aback by that “Larger?”

“Oh yes, instead of a desk he has a whole lab and a test facility in the basement of my parents house,” Bucky answered glibly. Bucky led Steve away from the table. “Here, take your beer before my fingers get frostbitten.”

Steve took the beer and walked over to the window to survey the skyline. “Is this the ledge?” Steve asked seriously.

“What ledge?” Bucky asked trying to distract Steve from his current train of thought.

“You know, the ledge... that woman... when you almost...” Steve coaxed.

“Oh, the ledge. Yes, that's the ledge, all right.” Bucky admitted.

“What made you not do it?” Steve asked.

“It was some children playing hopscotch on the sidewalk,” Bucky answered, looking up toward the ceiling, avoiding eye contact.

“I'm very fond of those children,” Steve said grabbing Bucky’s shoulder and smiling.

Bucky didn’t reply he just soaked up the feeling of Steve’s arm around his shoulder. It had been so long since he had someone offer physical comfort. Steve was strong and solid and it was easy for Bucky to lean into him. Bucky started to feel bad about leading Steve on. The man was a truly pure soul.

Steve eventually grew uncomfortable with the silence. He started walking to the computer panel by the smart wall. “Look at all these gadgets. Just imagine, you press a button and factories go up. Or you pick up a telephone and 100 tankers set out for Iraq. Or you switch your video phone and say, "Buy all of Cleveland and move it to Pittsburg." You must be awfully clever.”

“Oh, it's nothing really. Just a small knack, like juggling three oranges,” Bucky replied with a shrug.

“It isn't oranges, it's billions. Suppose you dropped one?” Steve retorted, annoyed at what he thought was Bucky’s false modesty.

“Suppose I did? What's at the end of a billion? Zero, zero, zero. Nothing. A circle with a hole in it,” Bucky answered again. “People make and lose billions a day. There are millions of men who can do what I do.”

“I couldn’t,” Steve said quietly.

“Well I can’t paint worth shit,” Bucky argued. “We all have our own talents.”

25\. Quiet Uptown

Despite how heavy the conversation before they left the office was, the rest of the night was a success. The pre-show drinks and appetizers at District Social. The layout was deceiving from outside, appearing as a normal bar. Inside, however, was warm and cozy with rich wooden decor. Steve was blown away by the size of this place very cool atmosphere. They had ordered the special of the night ‘Thai Snapper for Two’. Their server Leya's craft beer knowledge was exceptional. When they had asked for a recommendation of a local IPA, she was quick to pour a few to try and offered great detail as to what they were enjoying.

The musical Hamilton was amazing. Steve had never had more fun learning about American history. And he couldn't believe how entertaining this play was the entire way through. The comedic relief of the King was impeccable. The orchestral music mixed with modern hip-hop beats is true genius.

The after show dinner at GATO was as expected; it's pretty damn trendy. It's one of the type of places that just feels "on-trend" without any sort of tangible feature to point to as evidence for said description. Maybe it's the high, exposed brick ceilings or the expansive bar area that spans almost the entire front half of the restaurant. It could also be the tiny, beautiful people eating tiny, beautiful things. The food was delicious and Steve had taken enough culinary design classes to appreciate how it was a work of art. The porterhouse porkchop Steve ate was moist and grilled to perfection.

After dinner, the two went for a walk down by the piers. Steve was enjoying the quiet walk in Bucky’s company. The two walked side by side and they were so close Steve could wiggle his fingers and graze touch Bucky’s hand. Steve appreciated the warmth he felt radiating off of Bucky against the chill of the sea air and cool May night. Steve also couldn’t help note that Bucky smelled vaguely of ginger and sandalwood. When they arrived at the pier, they stood close together on the boardwalk watching the ships at night. Steve was spellbound by how much younger Bucky looked relaxed in the moonlight.

After a few minutes Steve looked away from the water and back to Bucky. He caught Bucky eyeing him, their gazes locking for several seconds. Even though Steve didn’t usually like long drawn out silences he felt peaceful by the water with Bucky. Bucky climbed up on the guardrail. Steve couldn’t help but notice how Bucky looked, strong and muscular. Steve was unable to stop himself from staring as he took in Bucky’s thick black hair and wicked dark eyes sparkling like the waves softly slapping against the pier. Bucky grabbed Steve’s arm and pulled him so Steve was joining him on the guardrail.

“I want you to look out there,” Bucky murmured in Steve’s ear. His breath was warm and was a startling counterpoint against the brisk wind coming off the pier. Bucky moved his hand from Steve’s arm to the small of Steve’s back to steady him. “Uptown. You see the French Line pier?” Bucky whispered, as he pointed over the harbor.

“Yes,” Steve gulped, as he trembled at the feeling of Bucky’s breath in his ear.

“You see that boat,” Bucky asked as he bit his lip and drew up his eyebrows.

“Yes,” Steve answered distractedly his eyes following Bucky’s lip as he chewed on it.

Bucky noticed how distracted Steve was and smirked. “That's the Liberté. It sails on Thursday. I'm going to be on it.”

“You are?” Steve asked in awe.

“Yes, I am. I'm sick of pushing buttons, sick of secretaries, sick of this office. I'm breaking out, Steve. I'm running away.” Bucky continued to whisper conspiratorially.

“Good for you!” Steve said with sincere joy.

“I've been thinking about Paris ever since you mentioned it. It's all your fault, Steve.”

“It'll make a new person out of you. I guarantee, or double your money back. Oh, James, I'm so glad you're going,” Steve threw his arms around Bucky for effect.

“Steve, I think it’s safe you can call me Bucky now,” Bucky laughed soaking in Steve’s embrace.

26\. Escape Routes

Steve and Bucky decided to have a change of pace on their next outing, opting to hit the Botanical Gardens in Brooklyn and a trip to the Prospect Park Boathouse to go boating and have a picnic. It was the first time they were spending an entire day together and Steve was sure Bucky was missing important work at Stark Industries to be there. Steve couldn’t bring himself to feel guilty.

The Botanical Gardens were beautiful and there was an exclusive exhibit for Art and Gardens: Georgia O’Keefe. Steve was excited to see the plants that inspired the iconic artwork. Steve was very excited to pick up tickets for the adjoining exhibit at the Brooklyn Museum. Bucky seemed content to be dragged around by Steve as he gave a detailed commentary of each flower and how it was featured in the painters art. The gardens were also a nice place to talk.

“This is what you do on your very first day in Paris. You get yourself some rain. Not just a drizzle, but some honest-to-goodness rain. Then you find yourself someone really nice and drive her through the Bois de Boulogne in a taxi. The rain's very important because that's when Paris smells its sweetest. It's the damp chestnut trees, you see?” Steve explained.

“I see. What if I find a nice man to drive around? Is that okay?” Bucky inquired.

“Your choice in companion is secondary to the rain.” Steve replied with mock gravity in his voice.

“What if I arrive and it’s not raining?”

“You're very clever, Bucky, and very rich. You can order yourself some rain.” Steve scoffed.

“Sure. I can order myself some rain. I can get myself a taxi. That's easy. But can I find myself someone really nice? That's not so easy, Stevie.” Bucky retorted. Steve just rolled his eyes and continued around the garden.

Steve and Bucky continued talking as they made their way through the gardens and exhibits. They stopped to pick up some sandwiches and drinks at the Botanical Gardens cafe to take to the Boathouse. Bucky and Steve argued who would carry the bag of food and ended up sharing the load between them, grabbing a handle each. While they were enjoying their walk they were unaware that it looked like they were holding hands as they walked through Prospect Park.

When they arrived at the boathouse they rented a pedal boat and stowed their lunch behind the seats. The two worked together, maneuvering the boat around LeFrak Center at Lakeside. They chose to dock at Duck Island and eat their sandwiches there. While they enjoyed the sunshine they got to talking about Paris again. This time Steve was translating various things for Bucky.

“Come on Stevie give me another one? I gotta brush up on my French before I get there. Tell me all the useful phrases” Bucky pleaded.

“Faire l’andouille” Steve replied.

“That sounds fancy! What does that mean?” Bucky asked excitedly.

“To make the sausage.” Steve answered.

“When am I going to use that? I asked for useful phrases.” Bucky whined.

“It is, it means to do something ridiculous. I know you’re prone to doing stupid and impulsive things so I figured you would need it.” Steve said with a laugh.

“Whatever. I can’t do anything stupid because you always have that market cornered. Now that you’ve made fun of me, can you share something useful?” Bucky asked with mock annoyance.

“Why don’t you ask me things and I will translate them for you.” Steve suggested, feigning peevishness.

“How do you say in French, "My sister has a yellow pencil?” Bucky asked.

Steve rolled his eyes and answered. "Ma soeur a un crayon jaune."

“How do you say, ‘my brother has a wonderful boyfriend’?” Bucky asked not meeting Steve’s eyes.

Steve gave Bucky an assessing look before answering "Mon frère a un copain merveilleux."

Bucky met Steve’s eyes. He took his hand and gently brushed an eyelash from Steve’s cheek. “And how do you say, ‘I wish I were my brother’?" Bucky asked with a deep breath.

“You don’t.” Steve answered as he rose to his feet and walked back toward the boat.

27\. Difference Between Us

They ended up paddling back to the dock and going back to the Stark estate. The mood was tense and the two were barely talking. The silence in the car belied the thoughts churning through both Steve and Bucky’s heads. Steve was tired from the acrobatics his mind was doing trying to make sense of his feelings and thoughts. Instead of trying to sort everything out Steve decided to sit back and enjoy a ride in Tony’s Pagani Huayra BC. Bucky had the radio turned down low and Steve distractedly sang along with the song.

“Like a river flows surely to the sea, darling so it goes, some things are meant to be” Steve’s deep voice softly sang.  
Bucky listened intently to Steve and joined in singing along. “Take my hand, take my whole life too, for I can't help falling in love with you”. They continued singing softly along with the radio. As they sang the tense atmosphere that had been following them since Duck Island dissipated. Bucky didn’t dare look over to where Steve sat next to him, but he felt Steve’s eyes on him.

“What? Why are you looking at me like that?” Bucky asked tiredly. He didn’t want the awkwardness to creep back, but he wasn’t sure how to navigate the minefield between them.

“All night long I've had a terrible impulse to do something.” Steve said absently.

“Oh, never resist an impulse, Steve, especially if it's terrible.” Bucky replied with a laugh.

“I'm going to do it”. Steve grabbed Bucky's straw fedora and turned its brim down. “There”.

“What's that for?” Bucky asked, his eyes still on the road.

“We can't have you walking up and down the Champs Elysees looking like a tourist undertaker. And another thing, never a briefcase in Paris and never an umbrella. There's a law.” Steve replied sagely.

“How am I ever going to get along in Paris without someone like you? Who'll be there to help me with my French? To turn down the brim of my hat?” Bucky said trying to sound jovial but ending up sounding wistful.

“Suppose you meet someone on the boat, the very first day? A perfect stranger.” Steve suggested hopefully.

Bucky stared straight ahead down the road. Steve could see Bucky's jaw clenching and unclenching as he thought about what Steve said. “I have a better suppose, Steve. Suppose I were ten years younger. Suppose you weren't in love with Tony. Suppose I asked you to ... Oh, I suppose I'm just talking nonsense.”

Steve met Bucky’s eyes for a second and then quickly looked out the window. “I suppose so.”

“Suppose you sing again. Your voice is pretty good and it’s distracting.”

Steve began singing along with the radio. Bucky and Steve didn’t speak the rest of the ride home and didn’t make eye contact again. When they finally pulled in the driveway Tony was waiting for them in front of the garage.

“Hi! I thought you two had eloped. I wouldn't mind, but not in my car.” Tony joked.

Steve ran into his arms and held Tony tightly. Tony smiled and returned the embrace and stroked Steve’s hair. Bucky avoided eye contact with Tony too, instead focusing on unloading Tony’s car.

“Did you have a good time?” Tony asked.

“So-so.” Steve replied.

“Where did you go?” Tony asked.

“We hung around Brooklyn. We boated to Duck Island and saw the gardens.” Bucky answered.

“Lousy date.” Tony laughed.

“So-so.” Steve answered, briefly meeting Bucky’s eyes.

“I bet he slept through the boat ride and then bent your ears back the rest of the day with Dow Jones averages, corporate structures, excess-profits taxes.” Tony said as he poked Bucky on the shoulder.

Bucky looked away and Steve stared at his feet while he shuffled them. “We talked about a lot of things.” Steve said as he looked back up at Tony.

“How's your little, er, mishap?” Bucky asked gesturing toward Tony’s butt.

Tony laughed long and loud. “Shaping up beautifully. Doc is so proud of the job he wants to show it to his class at Columbia medical school.”

“What else did the doctor have to say?” Bucky asked.

Tony was distracted, kissing the top of Steve’s head. “Mmm, stitches come out Thursday.”

“Thursday?” Bucky asked surprised.

“I'm a fast healer.” Tony replied smugly.

Bucky’s face showed his surprise. “You sure are.” He said impressed.

Tony grabbed Steve’s hand and used it to gesture between Bucky and Steve. “So if you two have long-range plans...”

Bucky crossed his arms and stiffened. “No. Nothing long range. I, I just thought Steve'dlike to see the stock exchange and our plant in Jersey.”

Steve was still avoiding meeting Bucky’s eye. “Oh, I don't think so. I am not big on Jersey.”

Bucky quickly tried to recover. “Then we'll just have dinner in town and go to a show.”

“But that's all, brother, because come Thursday, the first team takes over.” Tony gestures toward Bucky’s head, “Hey, what's with the hat?”

Bucky turned the brim of his hat back up. “I guess the undertaker had better turn in, and you'd better crawl back into that hole in your hammock. Au revoir, Steve.”

“Good night, Bucky.” Steve said softly.

Tony watched Bucky walk away and turned to Steve, “He's a little on the dull side, isn't he? But you can't help liking him.”

“Kiss me, Tony.” Steve begged.

Tony smiled, “I'd love to, Stevie”.

Steve clung to Tony. “Again. ... That's better”.

“What's the matter, darling?” Tony asked Steve, “You're not worried about us, are you? I'm not. There'll be a big stink in the family. Who cares?”

“I don't think I'm going to have dinner with Bucky. I don't want to go out with him.” Steve said looking ashamed.

“Why not?’ Tony asked, feeling like he missed something.

“I want to be near you.” Steve said as an excuse.

“Oh, I know how you feel, Steve. It must be an awful bore. But if Bucky wants to take you out, let's be nice about it. It's very important. He's our only ally. Don't you see, Howard will try to cut off my allowance and send me to Stark Mining in Butte, Montana. And we don't want to go to Butte, Montana, do we?” Tony pleaded.

“Hold me close, Tony.” Steve requested while burying his head in Tony’s shoulder.

“We'll have a wonderful time, darling. We'll build ourselves a raft and drift across the Pacific like Kon-Tiki. Or climb the highest mountain, like Annapurna, just the two of us.” Tony went on soothingly.

Steve held Tony close, but his eyes drifted to the direction Bucky walked away toward. “Keep talking, Tony. Keep talking.” Steve said softly.

28\. Business as Usual

“We thought of pink roses for the cherubs and white gardenias for the names. It'll take about 2,000 gardenias. We'll float the whole thing in our pool.” Mr. Potts explained.

“Indoor or outdoor?” Howard asked, clearly disinterested.

“Outdoor, of course. We drained the water from the indoor pool to make room for presents.” Mr. Potts continued.

“What do you think of this? Any ideas Virginia?” Bucky asked, looking up from his steno pad.

“Where's the provision determining the ratio of invested capital to controlling interest?” Mr. Potts asked, not giving his daughter a chance to answer.

“Page 62 paragraph six, uh, subdivision B.” Bucky replied, still looking at Pepper.

“Father, where's the list of our updated demands?” Pepper asked her father.

“Here you are”, Mr Potts replied handing Bucky and Howard a legal form.

“This seems to be in line with what we discussed.” Howard said to Pepper, noisily stirring his his drink as he tries to get the last olive out of the bottle.

Mr. Potts kept reading the provisions. “16,749 under trust of Illinois. 550 ...” Howard walked over to Mr. Potts and took the paper clip from the contract. “Who are your lawyers, James? The way this merger's worked out, you have all the titles and Pepper is setup to have all the controls”

“I always make it a point to have the person who did the work have the controls. The titles I hold are in line with what you requested, but Pepper will have all the power over your holdings once they are consolidated under the Stark name.” Bucky droned on.

“Yeah, it's just your good luck the kids are so fond of each other. Pepper will end up getting everything in the event of a divorce.” Mr. Potts said suspiciously.

“I always make it a point to be lucky, too.” Bucky retorted dismissively.

“Well now the business deal is settled, we have the matter of the vows.” Mr. Potts stated.

“You want a blood oath for the deal now too?” Howard asked flippantly.

“No I mean the wedding vows. As part of the deal I want Tony to make a public statement at the wedding that he will maintain a monogamous, heterosexual relationship while married to Pepper.”

“And what does what Tony’s sexuality have to do with you and our business deal?” Pepper asked angrily.

“I don’t think it’s proper with Tony’s reputation for sticking it in whoever catches his fancy is appropriate for your reputation. If you are going to pledge to love, honor and submit to him in marriage, he can state that you straightened him out of his phase.”

“I refuse to have such antiquated language be a part of any Stark wedding. I will not allow you to humiliate your daughter by having her state that she will obey Tony. We have indulged your wishes to make this deal socially binding through a wedding against my better judgement. I will not have us be a part of Tony and Pepper’s bedroom. Whatever the two of them decide happens there is up to them.” Howard yelled.

“I will decide what is best for Virginia. If you want me to sell my company to you, I want Virginia to be a Stark in name. I will not have Virginia’s name be ruined by Tony’s perversions.”

“Daddy, the wedding will go through as planned. Tony and I have everything worked out exactly as you asked. There will be no scandal” Pepper explained gently, before Howard began yelling again.

“Very well, but if this wedding has even a hint of scandal and impropriety, the deal is off. I will sell the company to the suitor I find for Virginia, that will live up to the values I set. I will let you have your way this time since you seem so head strong about marrying Tony, but pray I don’t have to say I told you so.” Mr. Potts roared before storming out of the room.

Pepper watched as her father slammed the door before turning to Howard and Bucky. “He signed everything right?”

“Yes, and the wording of the contract will hold up. As long as you and Tony are legally married the sale will go through. You will be in control of all your father’s holding under the Stark name. You and Tony only need to stay married for about a month while we wait for all the ink to dry.”

“Thank you two so much for helping me with this. He would never have allowed me to take over the company. He is serious about making it an arranged marriage. He already has a list of people.” Pepper hugged Howard and Bucky and then left to follow her father.

Howard turned to Bucky, “All I can say is, Tony better show up at this wedding. I have a horrible vision of Pepper waiting at the altar, and 2,000 gardenias floating in the pool spelling ‘disaster’.”

Bucky pressed the button on the intercom. “A memo to Miss Rushman. First, call Brunson in Stark Shipping. We'll be needing 2,000 gardenias. Tell him to start cornering the market. Next I want ...” Howard gently moved Bucky’s hand off the button.

“You're not having any trouble with that? I hate the idea of forcing Pepper and Tony to marry as much as you do, but this is the best way to help her.”

“Tony will be at the wedding. He cares too much about Pepper to ruin this.”

“What about Steve, how is he handling this? I don’t want to see him hurt either.”

“I’ve got that under control.”

“You've taken him out now three nights in a row. Is that situation in hand? I don’t have a problem with Tony wanting to see him. I just know that Tony is only interested in him because he’s new and shiny. Steve and Sara are like family and I don’t want them hurt. No matter how well Tony means.” Howard explained tiredly.

“I think so. It's resolving itself into a straight export deal.” Bucky pressed the intercom again. “And next Miss Rushman, I want two accommodations on the Liberté. One in the name of Steve Rogers, one in my name.”

“What's this?”

“He is going because he'll think I am going, but I'm not really going. Is that clear?”

“It is not!”

“I'm going to tell Steve that I'll meet him on the boat. When the boat is ten miles out at sea, he'll find out that I'm not on the boat.”

“Uhh?”

“My cabin will be empty. Just a note of apology and a few presents to soften the blow. He’ll have his anger to help get over me, and by the time he returns home he can pursue a relationship with Tony if that’s what he wants still. The deal will be finalized and Pepper will be free of her father” Bucky stated.

“Excellent plan, but don’t you think that you breaking his heart is just as bad as Tony doing it? At least Tony is sincerely interested in him.” Howard replied flippantly.

Bucky clenched his jaw and looked away, “Steve doesn’t really have feeling for me. I’m just helping him realize he isn’t in love with Tony either.” Bucky pages his assistant again. ‘Miss Rushman, I want flowers in Steve's cabin. Candy, fruit and the usual what-have-yous. Next, hire Miss Show to get him a car in Paris, also an apartment. Next, a letter of credit on our Paris bank. He can draw up to 50,000. Also place the admissions letters to the top art schools in his cabin and a letter explaining he has opportunities to work at the Louvre and Orangerie Museum.” Bucky instructed.

“Easy, now. You know I am wondering if it’s Steve’s heart I have to worry about being broken anymore.” Howard said gently.

“How would you do it? You can't even get a little olive out of a jar.” he snarled and grabbed the jar from Howard and smashed it on the desk.

29\. About Another Path

Steve was late getting to Stark Tower. He had been delaying purposely because he didn’t want to see Bucky. Still, he had made a promise to see him today. Steve made his way into the building and got as far as security before he turned around and marched out of the building. Steve ended up turning down the alley next to the building and calling Bucky.

“Steve? What happened to you? It's twenty past eight.” Bucky sounded concerned when he answered the phone.

“Good evening, James. I know I'm late. I guess I should have called you earlier. I can't see you tonight. I'm very sorry I just can't make it. I tried but I'm all tied up.” Steve explained.

“Well I’ll just meet you at the house then.” Bucky assured him.

“No, I'm not in Scarsdale, I’m in New York.” Steve snapped.

“Where, I’ll meet you wherever you are.” Bucky replied.

“Oh, downtown behind a building.” Steve said petulantly.

“Which building?” Bucky asked concerned still apparent in his voice.

“What fucking difference does it make, what building, Bucky? I, I can't see you tonight.”

“Is it the Stark Building Steve?” Bucky asked amused.

“Oh, all right, it's, it's the Stark Building, but I'm not coming up.” Steve answered mulishly.

“Look, Steve, suppose you tell me exactly what's on your mind, slowly and clearly? You talk and I'll listen.” Bucky pleaded.

Steve sighed, “Well, you see it was really Tony's idea I go out with you because he wants you to help him. But the trouble is, it's not helping me any. I shouldn't have been seeing you, Bucky. I shouldn't even be talking to you on the phone. In fact, I'm really only calling to say goodbye because tomorrow you'll be on the boat to Paris.” Steve explained, so distracted by his soul-bearing that he didn’t see Bucky turn down the alley. “In a way, I'm glad you're going. You do know what I mean, don't you” He felt a tap on his shoulder and he reeled around and came face with Bucky.

“Your three minutes are up.” Bucky said with a smile.

“You're not angry with me, are you?” Steve asked sheepishly.

“Of course, not.” Bucky assured.

“I have a perfectly good reason why I shouldn't see you tonight” Steve started to explain again.

“Not here”, Bucky cut him off and pulled him out of the alley and back toward Stark Towers. Bucky continued to lead Steve by the hand all the way up to his office.

“All right, Steve, what is that perfectly good reason why you shouldn't see me? What is  
it? What's bothering you?” Bucky crouched down in front of Steve and took his face into his hands so Steve had to maintain eye contact.

“It's me that's bothering me.” Steve answered, he shrugged Bucky’s hands away and started pacing. Bucky turned the lights on and then tried to put his hand on Steve’s shoulder reassuringly, but Steve jerked away as if the touch burned. “Please don’t”

“I'm sorry.” Bucky responded, confused.

“I know I'm not making much sense, Bucky.” Steve said pacing.

“Would you like a drink?” Bucky asked, as he followed Steve in his pacing.

“I don't think I want a drink.” Steve replied, moving away from Bucky again.

“I think I do.” Bucky replied, while pouring himself a double shot.

“Why don't you sit down? I think I’m getting whiplash watching you” Bucky asked.

Steve stopped in his tracks and crossed his arms. “I can only stay a minute”.

Bucky was about to say something when Ms. Rushman entered. “Yes?” Bucky asked looking at her expectantly.

“I cancelled your dinner reservation, Mr. Stark. What about the theatre tickets?” Natalia explained. Bucky turned to Steve and gave him a questioning look.

“Oh, I couldn't possibly go anywhere.” Steve explained.

“They're all yours, Miss Rushman. Good night.” Bucky watched her leave and then walked over to the bar. “You sure I can’t get you a drink?’

“No, thanks.” Steve shakes his head sadly.

“You must be hungry.” Bucky suggests.

“I hadn't thought about it.” Steve admits.

“Well, I'm starved. I was sort of saving myself for 21 tonight.” Bucky sighs as he pulls out his cell phone to order food.

“I've spoiled your evening, haven't I?” Steve asked apologetically.

“No, you haven't. We can have dinner right here.” Bucky assures him. “Let's see what Miss Rushman is hoarding. Probably maraschino cherries and stale crackers.” Bucky opened the cabinet and laughed. “Tomato juice, puffed rice, sardines, tomato juice, tomato juice, tomato juice.”

Steve gave Bucky a watery smile. “That's an awful lot of tomato juice. I wanted to be so sure I couldn't go out with you tonight. And here I am.” Steve slumped into a chair and hung his head into his hands.

Bucky went over to Steve and tried to comfort him, “Let’s have none of this. What’s the matter?’

“I'm so ashamed, Bucky.” Steve admitted brokenly.

“You have no reason to be.” Bucky said assuredly.

“I've known you only a few days, just a few days really. And I've been in love with Tony all my life. I can't understand what's the matter with me. I went away to grow up and I thought I had grown up, but I guess I haven't really. I just got myself a new muscles, that's all.” Steve went on wringing his hands on the hem of his t-shirt. He looked up at Bucky

“Please say something.”

“Like what?” Bucky asked quietly.

“I don't know. Tell me I'm imagining things. Tell me you never even thought of taking me on the boat to Paris with you. Tell me to put on my coat and go home before I make a complete fool of myself. But don't let me go home. I couldn't bear it. This is the last time we'll see each other. I'll behave, Bucky. I'm all right now.” Steve carried on.

“That's good. How about dinner?” Bucky replied deep in thought.

“I just remembered I didn't have any lunch today.” Steve exclaims forlornly.

“You didn't?” Bucky asks. Bucky started pacing, a slight scowl forming on his face.

“Or any breakfast, either.” Steve added while he went to join Bucky on the opposite side of the room.

“That may account for a lot of things.” Bucky said thoughtfully as he walked over to the door to the balcony. He stared off toward the harbour.

“Which one is the Liberté?” Steve asked as he came up behind Bucky.

“The one on the right.” Bucky answered without turning back toward Steve.

“Are you sure? You mustn't take the wrong boat.” Steve said, trying to ease the tension with a joke.

“I'll try not to.” Bucky scoffed.

“You haven't forgotten my instructions, have you? Never an umbrella in Paris, and under all circumstances rain the very first day.” Steve admonished

“I haven't forgotten a word, Steve. My sister has a yellow pencil. ‘Ma soeur a un crayon jaune’." Bucky said as he turned to look Steve in the eyes.

“If you want I can write them all down for you.” Steve joked.

“There is a pen in my desk.” Bucky replied.

Steve went over to Bucky’s desk and pulled open the door to reveal two sets of tickets, one bearing his name. He picked them up and clutched them to his chest before running back over to Bucky and pulling him into a tight embrace. “Bucky! Why didn’t you tell me! You do want to take me with you, don't you?” Steve handed Bucky the tickets.

Bucky forced Steve away and grabbed him by the shoulders. “Those don’t mean what you think they do.” Bucky explained disgusted.

Steve seemed unphased. “I know why you didn't tell me. Because you think it's wrong. They'll say I'm too young for you, there'll be a awful scandal, and the market will go down” Steve explained hurriedly. “Bucky Barnes is taking me to Paris.” Steve embraced Bucky again and tried to kiss him.

Bucky pulls away again and put his hand on Steve’s chest to keep him at a distance. “Steve, I... I wasn't going to take you to Paris. I was going to send you.” Bucky turned away before Steve could see his eyes go glassy.

“Alone?” Steve asked confused.

“Yes, all alone.” Bucky replied raggedly.

“But there's a ticket for you.” Steve stated still confused.

“For an empty cabin.” Bucky answered quietly.

“You were joining me in Paris, is that it?” Steve asked hesitantly, already understanding.

“I'm afraid not.” Bucky admits.

“I think I understand.” Steve replied harshly.

Bucky turned to look at Steve and saw the look of pure loathing in his eyes. “I'm sorry.”

“But why? Why did you do it, Bucky?” Steve asked coldly.

“High finance. Expansion. Marriage. A merger. Helping a friend escape her controlling father. You got in the way.” Bucky tried to explain in a small voice.

“Tony?” Steve asked with no emotion in his voice. Bucky just nodded. “How inconsiderate of me. And how inconvenient for you, such a busy man, having to waste so much time to get me on a boat.” Steve seethed.

“I'm ashamed to say I enjoyed every minute of it.” Bucky looked away.

“And I suppose, in your empty cabin, there would have been a farewell note, dictated to and typed by Miss Rushman? And perhaps a few flowers.” Steve accused.

“A little more than that; entrance into whatever graduate program you want, full ride; housing and a job at any museum in Paris. A letter of credit. An apartment in Paris. A car.” Bucky reads the arrangements to Steve.

“You're very generous.” Steve spat.

“We regard it as a necessary business expense.” Bucky explained.

“I’ll take one of those tickets Mr. Barnes. I promise I won’t make a scene or cause a commotion. I wouldn’t want to jeopardize the business you care so much about. After all it is the most important part of your life.” Bucky handed Steve a ticket and tried not cringe at the verbal assault. “I was happy in Paris. I think you would have been, too. Good night, Mr. Stark. I'm sorry I can't won’t stay to dine with you.” Steve added as he walked out of Bucky’s office and out of his life forever.

Bucky sat on the edge of his desk and looked blankly ahead. He took a deep breath and let it out in a long shaky exhale. Bucky knew he should be feeling something. He just managed to navigate the wedding and Steve situation in a way that wouldn’t hit the papers, yet all he could feel was the heaviness that washed over him when Steve walked out the door.

  
30\. Engineers are Surprisingly Good at Math

Bucky went into the office early the next day to avoid seeing Sarah and Steve. Bucky felt like he was carrying around a bag of bricks that he couldn’t put down. He knew he was doing the right thing sending Steve away. He also knew he should have gone about the whole thing differently. He shouldn’t have led Steve on and played with his heart. One thing is for sure: Steve would never trust him again. He hoped he hadn’t jeopardized Steve’s mental health again. Bucky never expected the feelings to grow between them so fast.

Bucky was filled with nervous energy. His palms were sweaty and he kept running his hands through his hair just to give him something to do with them. He started pacing around the office. Bucky kept pacing and fiddling through things until he was interrupted by Mr. Rushman coming into the office.

“Good morning Mr. Barnes. You’re here early.” Ms. Rushman greeted.

“I needed to sort somethings out before my meeting today.” He replied.

“Looks like you had a rough night.” Ms. Rushman noted.

“You know exactly how I feel. Well, you better grab a pad and paper. We have things to do.” Natalie just rolled her eyes in response, “You ready?” Bucky snapped.

“Yes” She answered.

“First, call Stark Shipping. Tell them to radio our tankers bound for Puerto Rico to turn back. Next, call Stark Construction and tell them to stop work on the new plant. We're canceling the Stark- Potts Plastics merger.” Bucky dictated.

“We are!” She exclaimed.

“Next, I want Mr. Stark Senior, Mr. Potts and Miss Potts here in this office as soon as possible. Better have a large bottle of smelling salts around. We're calling off the wedding.” Bucky explained.

“We are?” Ms. Rushman asked surprised.

“When's your mother's birthday?” Bucky asked.

“Why?” Ms. Rushman asked.

“I'm sending her 2,000 gardenias. Here's a ticket for the Liberté. Have it transferred to the name of Tony Stark. You better get his passport out and make sure it's in order. Next, see if you can locate Tony. The boat sails at noon. I've called the house for an hour and he isn't there. Try the doctor. Try everywhere, but get him”. Bucky said rushed.

“Do you still want me to send all those presents to Mister Roger's cabin?” Ms. Rushman asked.

“No. We're sending Tony instead.” bucky stated.

As if summoned by the sound of his name Tony entered the office.

“Don’t worry Ms. Rushman. I am already here.” Tony announced.

“Morning Tony. What brings you here?” Bucky asked.

“Good morning. You'll be happy to hear the stitches are out. It's as good as new.” Tony exclaimed.

“Congratulations. I've been looking for you.” Bucky said tersely.

“We’ve established that. Funny, I've been looking for you.” Tony said with an accompanying eyebrow raise.

“You're leaving for Paris today.” Bucky explained.

“No kidding.” Tony said in a flat tone.

“With Steve. He's going to be on the boat.” Bucky said with a snap.

“Uh-huh? Does she have to be in here?” Tony asked pointing to Ms. Rushman.

Bucky looked startled when he realized she was still watching them. “All right, Miss Rushman. You've got a lot of work to do.” Bucky watched as she smirked at him and walked out of the door. He turned toward Tony, “Aren't you pleased with the news? What's the matter with you?”

“I saw Steve when he came home last night. Mmm-hmm. Found him packing.” Tony said casually.

“What did he say?” Bucky asked tentatively.

“Nothing. He just kissed me.” Tony stated as if it was no big deal. Bucky knew that the surface belied the anger simmering under Tony’s calm exterior.

“What's wrong with that?” Bucky asked carefully.

“Well, I may know nothing about Dow Jones but I do know something about kisses.” Tony said smugly.

“Yes, you could lecture on that at Vassar.” Bucky snorted.

“This one tasted like, um, a goodbye kiss.” Tony said through a tight lipped smile.

“You're just imagining things.”Bucky said dismissively.

“No, it had a few tears in it. I'm not very bright. Well, that’s a lie, I’m a genius. It took me until this morning to add two and two together, like, uh, two champagne glasses and the plastics deal and your willingness to spend all that time with Steve. You know what I got?” Tony asked in an overly cheerful tone.

“What?” Bucky asked flatly. He knew this was where Tony’s anger was going to surface.

Bucky wasn’t wrong, Tony attacked with a big right hook, hitting him straight on the side of the jaw. The sucker punch knocked him backwards onto the ground. Tony shook his hand out. “Sorry to do it to a tired businessman.” Tony spat.

“That's all right. Well, now we're even. Suppose you go home and start packing. I'll take care of Howard and Mr Potts. I'm calling off the merger at the board meeting. Miss Rushman will have your passport and your ticket. Let her know if you need any money. I want you and Steve to have a good time in Paris. Goodbye.” Bucky said with an exasperated sigh.

“What makes you so sure Steve still wants me? I feel like you have taken away a lot of his choices for him lately.” Tony said peevishly.

“Of course he wants you. He's wanted you all his life.” Bucky stated.

“Until you came along with your silly sourpuss.” Tony snorted.

“On your way, or you'll miss the boat.” Bucky said trying to rush Tony out of the office.

“Don't worry, I won't miss the boat. I'm going. Funniest thing. Bucky Barnes, the man who doesn't burn, scorch or melt, suddenly throws a twenty billion dollar deal out the window. Are you sure you don't want to go with him?” Tony asked skeptically.

“Why should I want to go with him?” Bucky asked cagily.

“Because you're in love with him.” Tony called over his shoulder and walked out of the office.

31\. Is It Worth Being Right

Steve was quiet in the car on the way to the boat. He wasn’t really angry at his mother for conspiring with Bucky to get him out of the country temporarily. He understood why his mother wanted him away from Tony, she thought he was a passing fad to the older man. Steve was frustrated that no one gave Tony more credit. Not only did they not give Tony credit, they weren’t giving him any credit either. If Bucky had just been honest and told him what was at stake if he were to start a relationship with Tony then he would have waited. Instead he executed this whole convoluted plan, and what for? To spare his feelings? To make him feel stupid? If that was the goal then it was a rounding success.  
Steve supposed that it was all for the best. Bucky’s ruse did prove one thing - Tony’s and Steve’s relationship would have been a mistake. Only, instead of Tony losing interest as everyone predicted, it was Steve who wasn’t really in love. He should be grateful to Bucky. Steve was no longer infatuated with Tony, he was cured of his life long crush. If only the cure wasn’t just as bad. Steve continued to stew over everything until his mother interrupted him.

“You won’t be angry if I cry on the docks, will you?” Sarah asked, breaking the silence.

“I’d be surprised if you didn’t.” Steve answered.

“I'd feel so much better if only you'd be angry with me for allowing this to happen.” Sarah said tentatively.

“It’s not your fault Ma, it’s mine. I should have believed you when you told me that messing around with Tony was going to leave me with a broken heart. Just not the way you expected” Steve grumbled.

“If it will make you feel better, I won’t say I told you so.” Sarah replied.“It wouldn't have worked out really, darling. The papers and everybody else would have said ‘How fine and democratic for a Stark to get involved with the son of the help at the cost of a merger’." Sarah sighed. “But would they praise the son of the help. No. Democracy can be a wickedly unfair thing, Steve. Nobody poor was ever called democratic for loving somebody rich.”

“You’re right ma” Steve winced.

“I wish I wasn’t” Sarah said as she put her hand on Steve’s shoulder.

32\. And Who Didn’t See That Coming

After Tony left Bucky busied himself getting ready for the emergency meeting between Howard, Pepper, and Mr Potts. He tried not to talk himself out of this. He knew it was time to put his foot down with Mr Potts and stop interfering in Tony’s life, but every fiber of his being wanted to follow Steve to that boat and make it up to him. When he started the whole farce with Steve he had the best of intentions; protect Steve from Tony’s fickleness, help Pepper escape her tyrannical father, release a new green product, and prevent scandal. Somewhere along the line he ended up falling in love with Steve and breaking his heart anyways. While Bucky was contemplating the previous night's events, his father and the Potts’ arrived.

“Why don't we start this meeting and sign the papers?” Mr Potts asked.

“We're waiting for Tony, of course.” Pepper replied.

“Yes, we're waiting for Tony.” Howard added.

“That boy has no sense of time. No sense of direction. As a matter of fact, he has no sense. Where is he, James?” Mr Potts demanded.

“We'll get to that in a minute.” Bucky replied.

“Here are the smelling salts, Mr Barnes. I got you the largest size.” Miss Rushman interjected as she quickly walked into the office, handed Bucky a bag and walked out. “Virginia, look what I bought the two of you for Waikiki Beach. I hope they're loud enough. It will make for a nice picture in the society page- you and Tony in matching shirts on the beach.” Mr Potts remarked, holding up two of the gaudiest shirts Bucky had ever seen.

I hope they're returnable.” Howard muttered under his breath.

James watched out his office window as the Liberté departed from the harbor. “Well, gentlemen, Virginia, I see no need for any further delay. Suppose we get down to business?” Bucky announced.

“But what about Tony?” Howard asked.

“Yes, what about Tony?” Mr Potts added gruffly.

“That's a very good question.” Bucky took a deep breath before continuing. “As you know, gentlemen, we are here to put our signatures to the Stark-Potts merger. Much effort has gone into making this union possible. Long hours, many obstacles to overcome. Nobody knows better than I. However, sometimes even the most conscientious of businessmen can botch up a deal for one reason or another. Now, understand me, I don't mean to say that our merger has hit a snag, or failed to launch, or gone up in smoke, or fallen through. Let me put it this way, gentlemen. It has sailed away. That doesn’t mean we have to let it all end there, I feel this gives us the opportunity to start a fresh foundation for this deal without interfering with aspects of people’s lives outside the boardroom-”

“I seem to have missed something here. Would you mind starting again?” Howard cut Bucky off.

“Virginia, I hate to have to break the news, but at this very moment, your fiancé” Bucky added air quotes with his hands, “Tony Stark-”

“Is late again, as usual. Sorry I’m late, I didn’t want to come.” Tony cut Bucky off as he entered the room wearing a sharp suit and sunglasses. “Hello, everybody. Hello, darling. Hello, Bucky. How are you?” Tony asked with a wink.

“What are you doing here?” Bucky asked dumbfounded.

“I heard there was a board meeting going on. Where are the contracts? I want to renegotiate some parts.” Tony clapped his hands together and walked over to the boardroom table.

“What? Aren’t you supposed to be somewhere else?” Bucky asked incredulously.

“What renegotiations? What are you talking about?” Mr Potts asked.

“Tony and Pepper are not getting married.” Bucky said with finality in his voice.

“So the deal is off?” Mr Potts asked, shock clear in his voice.

“Now, I didn’t say that. I just can't sit back and have my brother used as a pawn while we try to manipulate you into selling the company to us so we can hire Virginia.” Bucky explained.

“Now James...” Howard warned.

“No, I am sorry but this whole thing is asinine. Pepper shouldn’t have to marry into our family in order for us to make a business deal that benefits everyone.” Bucky argued. “Mr Pott’s, there are only three reasons I can understand you not passing your business to Pepper. One, if she was too young, but she’s not. Two, she doesn’t have the business sense to run it, which is so far from the truth. Pepper has more business savvy than anyone I ever met. Three, you are a chauvinist, who doesn’t think a woman can run a company. I think the last one is where your opinion lies.”

“It doesn’t matter what my reasons are, if there is no wedding there is no sale.” Mr Potts yelled.

“Now, we were going to have Tony and Pepper marry, then divorce as soon as the ink dried on the deal- leaving Pepper with sole controlling interest of the new plastics company. I think we can skip that step and the resulting scandal. You see you’re going to go through with this deal, or the New York Times is going to post an article about how you rail roaded Pepper into a marriage of convenience. It will not paint you or your company in a good light. Then, Stark Industries is going to sue you for breach of contract, and when you complain, slander.” Bucky explained in a cheerful tone.

“Well, I never!” Mr Potts groused.

“The way I see it is, you can let the kids take care of things themselves the easy way and let Pepper take over Potts industries or we could force the kids to marry and then the end result is still the same by the time they finish. ”

“Either that or you let Bucky go through with his threats.” Tony added with derision.

Mr Potts sat at the table and opened and shut his mouth, clearly at a loss for words.

“Daddy, I think you should listen to them. I want to run Potts Inc. and I don’t feel I should have to go through all of this cloak and dagger business to do so. I am a smart, capable, independant woman. I love you, but it hurts me that everyone else can see that except you.”

Mr Potts looked like he was slapped. He sat there for a few minutes processing all the information he was given before standing up and speaking. “I do not approve of the way this has been handled. I am taking this new contract to my lawyers and Virginia and I are going to discuss this. When we come to a decision we will get back to you. Hear this, if we decide to sell to you, or merge, or whatnot; I am going to see to it that you Starks give much more than you receive in return after this.” When he was done talking, Mr Potts stood up and led Pepper out of the room, slamming the door for added effect.

Tony and Bucky both visibly relaxed and sagged into the chairs at the conference table. Their relief was short lived because then Howard decided to remind his sons he was still in the room.

“Anyone care to tell me what the hell just happened?” Howard asked.

“It was wrong to force Tony into a marriage he didn’t want and the whole situation was demeaning to Pepper.” Bucky explained.

“So this has nothing to do with you buying tickets for the same cruise we sent the Rogers boy on? Tickets that you had your assistant transfer to Tony this morning?” Howard asked with steel in his voice.

“How did you know about that.”

“My name is on the fucking building! I own the company! You think I don’t know what happens here?”

Bucky and Tony gave eachother a sideways glance. “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize you paid attention to my end of things.”

“I usually don’t but this whole thing with Steve made me feel like I had to. I don’t know what you were thinking trying to woo Steve away from Tony. The entire plan had disaster written on it from the start. So I ask again, does your sudden change of heart have to do with Steve?”

“Yes, and no. I always thought the whole arranged marriage plan was stupid and impractical. Mr Potts needed to be put in his place. I did feel guilty about taking away Steve and Tony’s agency. Neither one of them needed me to manipulate them the way I did. I decided if Steve wants Tony, and Tony wants Steve, then they should be together.” Bucky explained.

“I have nothing against Tony dating Steve if it’s what they both want, but I didn’t want to hurt Pepper or our plan. I also don’t want Tony to go off half cocked.”

“You don’t have to worry about that dad, I’m done with Rogers. Bucky I’ve got to thank you, I dodged a bullet there.”

“So you’re leaving him all alone on a boat to Paris?”

“Whatever. I don’t want him after he tried to stick his claws into you. Must be because you have more money than me-”

“Tony!”

“Now, hear me out we know that there are those type of people out there. Steve is no different, he just seems to be-”

“Enough, Tony!”

“Maybe you got smart, Bucky. Or maybe you just got lucky, because you're here and he's out there. He would have taken you for plenty. All he had to do was bat those baby blues and flex those pecs and he had the two of us tripping at his feet. Just imagine if he had whipped out his-”

Bucky couldn’t take it anymore. He reeled his arm back and threw his fist into Tony’s face. “I said enough.” He pulled Tony to his feet, almost tearing the collar… He heard the slight rasp of material ripping. He was about to push Tony out the door when he heard Tony laughing.

“I was just helping you make up your mind. You are in love with Steve! What are you waiting for?” Tony asked as he continued to laugh. “There's an elevator outside, a police escort downstairs and a helicopter standing by at the pier. Get moving!”

Howard just shook his head and walked out the door. Before he made it out of the office he turned to address Bucky and Tony again. “You were supposed to be the sensible one James. Go get him, and stop over thinking things. Love isn’t supposed to be sensible. Tony, you better be prepared to be at the office bright and early tomorrow with Pepper.

We have a lot of work to cover if Bucky’s going to run off to Paris.”

33\. Denouement is French for Unraveling Which is Ironic Because This Wrapped up Pretty Well

Steve was sitting on the deck of the ship staring out at the ocean. He had already talked to Peggy and caught her up on the recent turn of events, including his sudden return to Paris. He also squared away some last minute changes to the campaign he was working on with Amnesty International, they had agreed to let him keep doing their design work as long as he was willing to work remotely. Now that Steve had taken care of loose ends before the boat had left port, Steve had nothing but his thoughts to distract him.

Steve didn’t want to think about Bucky and all the might have beens. He refused to feel sorry for himself or obsess over all the ways he could have made Bucky love him back. After his battle with low self- esteem and self-worth issues, he wasn’t going to allow himself to go back there. He had already made Dr. Erskine aware of the recent events and the two had an extra session in the morning before Steve made his goodbyes.

Steve knew it wasn’t that he wasn’t worthy of Bucky’s love, or that he wasn’t good enough. Sometimes you fall in love with the wrong people. The pain was bittersweet, but Steve wouldn’t trade it for the world. Bucky may not return his feelings in kind but he allowed Steve to see a part of himself that he didn’t share with the outside world. Steve just couldn’t help wondering if he really was so mistaken about Bucky’s feelings. Steve thought they shared a special connection and he couldn’t believe Bucky didn’t feel it too.

Suddenly Steve was pushed out of his thoughts be someone rolling oranges at him. Each one had a different saying. “Je suis fou de toi- I’m crazy about you. Je pense toujours à toi- I am always thinking of you. Je suis amoureux- I am in love.”

“So you were lying about needing help learning French too James?” Steve called out. Even though he couldn’t see him, Steve knew Bucky was around.

“No, Google translate goes wonders though. I wasn’t lying when I took you on all those dates. I just didn’t realize it until now.” Bucky explained earnestly.

“So what? You stop juggling oranges for a while to go to Paris with me?” Steve asked dubiously.

“That’s the plan.” Bucky assured

“How do you know I won’t throw you overboard?” Steve snapped.

“I don’t, but I had to take the chance.” Bucky replied raising his hands in surrender.

“You’re lucky I don’t want to hit the tired old businessman.” Steve retorted.

“I don’t know how I can begin to get you to forgive me, but please tell me that’s not how you see me.” Bucky pleaded.

Steve searched Bucky’s eyes for a second before leaving a kiss on Bucky’s cheek. “I see you the way I’ve always seen you, as my friend and a good man”. Steve says pulling Bucky a little closer.

Bucky pulls back afterwards and says, “Thank you Steve”

“For what?” Steve asked perplexed.

“For forcing me out into the world, making me rejoin the human race. For making me come alive again, for making me believe in love.” Bucky countered.

“Don’t mention it Buck.” Steve replied with a smile.

Bucky leaned in close to Steve. His face joining Steve’s in slow motion, like a dream, blurred, and then disappeared as Steve felt Bucky’s hot mouth close over his. When they finally met in a kiss, everything else fell away. In that moment it was just Steve and Bucky together in the salty mist from the ocean and the sound of waves lapping at the sides of the boat.


	2. soundtrack

Stevie - Soundtrack

1.Dirty Laundry- All Time Low  
2\. Mercy- Shawn Mendes  
3\. I’m Good- The Mowgli's  
4\. Once a Day- Spearhead  
5\. Girl on Fire- Alicia Keys  
6\. The Middle- Jimmy Eat World  
7\. Little Brother- Hootie and The Blowfish  
8\. Unapologetic Bitch- Madonna  
9\. Did You Know, Did You Hear?- Ida Stein  
10\. Slow it Down- The Lumineers  
11\. Break Into Your Heart- Iggy Pop  
12\. I Don’t Want To Live- Zayn Malik and Taylor Swift  
13\. Cowboy Casanova- Carrie Underwood  
14\. Sleeping At Last- Turning Page  
15\. This Town- Niall Horan  
16\. All The Right Moves- One Republic  
17\. Just The Way You Are- Bruno Mars  
18\. Walking After You- Foo Fighters  
19\. Your Mama Don’t Dance- Poison  
20\. Apologize- Timbaland feat. OneRepublic  
21\. You Gotta Be- Des'ree  
22\. Long December- Bayside  
23\. Morning Light Forgives the Night- Rebekka Karijord  
24\. Almost- Brandy  
25\. See You Again- Owl City  
26\. Mirrors- Justin Timberlake  
27\. Falling in Love With You- 21 Pilots  
28\. One Step Closer to the Edge- Linkin Park  
29\. See You Again- Wiz Khalifa   
30\. A World Alone- Lorde  
31\. Torn- Natalie Imbruglia  
32\. Release You- Megan and Liz  
33\. All of Me- John Legend


End file.
